5) The inverse is the new normal
by Twins of Power
Summary: After the birth of the princess, Caspian gets what he always wanted: The planet Eternia for himself. Now as king he rules every corner of the planet, but this came at a price. The change of reality has changed much more than just who the kings are. Will He-man and She-ra be able to fix things and return the planet to its normal reality? Sequence of ' I trust you! '.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I started writing these fanfics, I never imagined they were so big. I deviated too much from my original idea, and want to know something? I liked more this version that I wrote. I hope you enjoy this sequence as much as the previous ones!**

**A/N: ****Remembering that I do not speak English fluently, and I need the google translator to put the story in English. By this little 'problem', there will be grammar errors. **

**Thanks for reading!**

xxXXXxx

INVERSE IS THE NEW NORMAL

Previously:

Caspian opened his eyes and was in a huge, well-decorated room. He stood up and looked around. '' It worked! '' He exclaimed and heard a knock on the door. He got up and put on a robe to open the door, finding someone in a doctor's coat. The badge said. Dr. Gray.

'' Sorry to wake you majesty, but the queen Adora woke up. She and Princess Alexandra are well and will come into the room tonight. ''

"Thank you for advising, Dr. Gray. I'll just get ready for the day and then I'll see her ... and our daughter. "He completed after a moment.

''Very well. See you later, King James. "He left.

''See you later. '' James closed the door, but he could not contain the smile on his face. He walked to the coffee table in front of the sofa and looked at the photo. In it were he and Adora 'in their marriage'.

'' You will not regret Adora, we will be great kings. ''

XXX

Now.

James left the room and went to the palace infirmary. As he passed the corridors, several people greeted him.

'' Majesty. '' '' King James. '' They spoke and he smiled at each one who spoke to him.

"A little lost, Your Majesty?" A familiar voice asked.

''Captain Susan. What can I do for you? "He asked.

"I'd really like to help you," she replied. '' The infirmary is there. Adora this in room number 5, the nurses will help you find her. "She pointed to the other hallway.

''Thank you.''

She blinked and approached. '' I can not believe we did it. ''

"Just relax and enjoy. Let's see the damage we've done. "He smiled and they both walked to the infirmary.

"This way, Your Majesty." One of the nurses led them to the room where Adora was. They entered and Adora was lying on the bed with her daughter in her arms, the queen opened a smile as soon as she saw James.

'' Go with her. '' Susan shoved him and waved to Adora.

"Hi." James said after approaching slowly, even though he knew it worked, he could not help but be careful. ''How are you?''

'' Exhausted. I've never been so exhausted. "She laughed. ''But it was worth it. ''

James's face turned a look of surprise when he saw the baby.

'' Do you want to get her? '' Adora asked.

'' Can I? '' He looked at her in surprise. He and Adora had not had a quiet conversation for years and now she was relying on him to get her daughter in his arms, but then he remembered again that things were no longer the same and he shook his head. ::: This is the new reality. You and she are married. This baby is his "daughter." (Although not biological.) That was one of the things that made Leandra not change in the story, this child would be the reminder of what he won. You are the king of Eternia. He-man and She-ra never showed up. Skeletor and the horde never tried to conquer Eternia. You're the king. "He thought.

'' But of course you can. She is also your daughter. "Adora exclaimed and carefully placed the baby in his arms.

The girl moved for a while and did not stop until Adora held her little hand. It was as if the girl in his arms could feel that everything was wrong. But it could not be. Nothing would ruin his plans.

The king placed the girl in the crib beside Adora's bed. "You two should sleep." He kissed Adora's cheek and left the room while Adora settled into his bed, but her hand remained on her daughter's.

xxXXXxx

Adam woke up with a headache. He got up and put his hand on his head.

"Adam!" He looked up and saw Teela in front of him staring at him.

'' Where are we? '' He asked and looked around. The place had iron bars, but it did not look like a prison, it looked like a guest room.

"In the most hidden prisons of the palace. For special prisoners. "Keldor replied. He was on the outside of the cell looking at them. He was wearing Duncan's uniform.

'' And what exactly did we do to be here? '' Duncan's voice rang down the hall and the couple realized he was close.

'' I do not know, I just know that I'm following the orders of King James. And the orders were to leave them here. ''

"King James?" Teela asked.

"What the hell is this?" Adam became irritated. '' Where is Adora, Hawk, Orko, Dree Elle, my parents, the masters, Cringer? ''

"I'm here," Hawk said, his voice coming from the cell next to him.

'' You are dispensed, man-at-arms. '' Caspian / James's voice was heard and Keldor bowed and left the room.

"So Keldor is your man-at-arms?" Duncan asked. '' You could have chosen better. ''

'' I decided to keep it close. It's what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. ''

Adam glared at him.

Smiling, the new king looked at his guests. ''Answering your question. The masters are in their homes. They only appear once a month in the palace. Orko and Dree Elle were sent to Trolla and will not return. Randor, Marlena and Stela are in Etheria and will stay there for a while. Cringer is loosed by nature. And Adora, well ... Let's just say that now she attends to Queen Adora, my queen and wife.

'' You bastard! '' Hawk lost his temper. '' If you touch her... ''

'' By the way, Hawk, I saw your daughter. She's beautiful. Or should I tell my daughter? "He laughed and left, leaving an angry group behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Randor woke up with a dizzy feeling, placing a hand on his head he stood up and immediately felt a gentle hand on his arm.

'' Quite calm majesty. You're still healing. ''

Randor opened his eyes and looked at the woman, recognizing her immediately. "Queen Angela?" He asked. ''What happened?''

''I ask you what happened. You, Marlena and Stela fell in here last night. We tried to contact Eternia, but there was no response. In fact I doubt that our message has gotten there. All modes of entering the planet are closed. We can't even open a portal there. ''

''I do not know what happened. One moment Marlena and I were with Adora and the next ... wait, where is Marlena and Stela? ''

"They're fine. Marlena woke up a few minutes ago, Shakra is with her. Stela is next to Glimmer. ''

Randor relaxed. "Thank God," he exclaimed. '' What about Adora and Adam? ''

Angela shook her head. '' They were not with you. There were only you three. ''

xxXXXxx

"I hope she and her baby are well," Marlena commented.

'' The baby was born? '' Adora's former caretaker asked.

"It was born yesterday," Marlena replied. "And it's identical to Adora when she was a baby." A look of longing came to Marlena's face.

"What's the name?" Shakra asked a minute later.

xxXXXxx

'' Alexandra, '' Randor replied to Queen Angela.

Angela smiled. "A beautiful name." She stood up. "Now rest. Let's try to find out what happened in Eternia. ''

Randor nodded, after all, he was still dizzy.

xxXXXxx

That night, James accompanied his wife to the bedroom. Your daughter would have been watching for a few days by the doctor. Adora did not like the idea very much, but Dr. Gray promised to keep an eye on the baby.

As soon as the couple left, the doctor approached the child, who was sleeping peacefully.

"You also feel like something is wrong, do not you, little one?" He whispered to her, but she continued to sleep. He sat down in the chair beside the small cradle after sighing. ''Do not worry. I'll find out what it is. And when we find out, we will try to solve ... ''

xxXXXxx

Days later Adora went to her office and felt strangely out of place. It was as if that office were not hers, at least not yet. Adora shook her head silly, this office is hers since her coronation there ...

She stopped and laughed. :::This one is new. I can't even remember the day of my coronation. "She thought and sat in the chair behind the table and began to work. ::: Must be my hormones. I just gave birth and Dr. Gray assured me that I would feel this way for a while. "She signed another sheet. ::: But still something is strange, very strange...:::

A knock at door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." She spoke and a maid entered.

"I brought the tea, Your Majesty." The maid set the tray on Adora's desk.

"Thank you, Lohni." Adora replied.

Lohni smiled and left the room. It was at this moment that Adora raised her head from the papers. "Lohni, a maid?" She whispered and then put her hand on her head. Her vision was blurred and she shook her head.

"What ... what happened?" She wondered a minute later, got up and said. '' I think James is right. I'm still not ready to go back to work." Deciding to go see her daughter, Adora left the office and went straight to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

''Two weeks. It's been exactly two weeks since my daughter was born. It's been twelve days since I've seen her or my wife.'' Hawk looked like a caged tiger.

'' Again, how did that happen? '' He asked the trio.

'' We came to Grayskull, but the Sorceress had already been defeated. '' Teela began.

"There was a glow in the middle of the throne room," Duncan continued.

'' In a moment we were there. The next we were here. "Adam finished. "Hawk, I know you're nervous, I'm ..." He stopped talking when someone entered the hallway.

A maid came in and served lunch for the three of them. But this was no ordinary maid.

"Evil-lyn?" Teela called.

The woman looked into her eyes and looked away in fear. '' I, I do not know what you're talking about. ''

"She seems to be scared," Duncan whispered to Adam and the prince nodded.

"You do not have to be afraid," he said.

"You're dangerous," she replied.

'' Caspian must have said that to everyone. '' Hawk shook his head.

'' We are not. Come on, Evil-lyn. You know who we are. 'Teela said again.

'' My name is Lyna, not Evil-lyn. And no, I don't know you. ''

'' Lyna then. '' Adam raised his hands in front of his chest in surrender. '' Listen, we are not the real danger here. We need you to answer some questions, there are only a few. "

Hawk frowned, wondering what the brother-in-law had in mind.

The woman looked at him with a look of anger. A look she usually gave only to He-man. ''What you want?''

"Do you know Adora?" He asked.

'' Few people who do not know the queen, '' she replied.

"Can you send her a message?" Adam asked.

Lyna chuckled. '' Oh really. I can't. Few servants serve the queen and are always the same. It's a matter of security, King James proclaimed this a few years ago. "

Hawk snorted.

'' If you find her, just say, 'For the honor of Grayskull,' she will understand. Well, at least I hope she understand. "Adam continued, ignoring Hawk.

She considered his words, but eventually she accepted. ''Okay. But I can not guarantee that I will. That depends on me finding her. ''

Adam nodded and she left.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Teela asked.

"I do not know, but we have no other option," he replied worriedly.

xxXXXxx

:::Find the queen. As if that were easy!::: Lyna thought as she entered the kitchen.

'' Lyna. '' The chef called. '' We need you to take this to the queen's room. According to the king, she is not feeling well. ''

"Me?" She asked in surprise. ::: This can only be a joke. :::

'' Yes, you, '' he replied. "We're all very busy today with the princess's party. Only you left. And you will stand by the Queen until she dismisses you. ''

Lyna picked up the tray with her lunch and headed for Adora's room.

'' This is very easy. '' She thought as she arrived in the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him and went in, finding the queen sitting on the couch with her daughter in her arms.

"I brought lunch, Your Majesty." She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." She answered and looked back at her daughter.

'' I heard you're not feeling well. '' Lyna said.

'' Just a headache. Is nothing.''

"Is this the princess?" Lyna asked, looking at the little baby.

'' Yes, it is. My little girl. "Adora looked at the maid. ''Sorry, I don't asked. What's your name again? ''

''Lyna, majesty.''

'' Do you want to see her? ''

Lyna nodded in surprise.

'' Sit down here. '' Adora put her hand beside her on the couch, Lyna did as she asked and watched the girl. '' Until now few people have seen her ... ''

'' At least until tonight. When the whole kingdom will see her face. ''

''Yes it's true.''

Lyna looked at the girl and immediately the voice of that prisoner came to her mind. '' If you find her, just say, 'For the honor of Grayskull,' she will understand. Well, at least I hope she understand. ''

"Majesty." Lyna asked, and the queen looked at her. '' I'd like to ask you something, if it's not a problem ... ''

''Can ask.''

'' Does the phrase 'for the honor of grayskull' mean anything to you? ''


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

'' Does the phrase 'for the honor of grayskull' mean anything to you? ''

'' No. '' Adora replied after a moment. ''Why? I should?''

''I do not know. I heard it somewhere and when I heard it, the person who spoke said that you would know what it meant. ''

'' How strange, they must have mistaken me for another queen. '' 'Queen' why was this so strange to speak?

Lyna was surprised. She did not like being a messenger, but something told her to tell that blond man that the queen had no idea what the phrase meant.

'' Majesty, I would like to go and see a friend ... I can ... ''

''Go? Of course yes. And thank you again. ''

'' You are welcome. '' She left the room calmly. His mind trying to find a way to go back and tell the blond man.

xxXXXxx

James called his man-at-arms to his office.

"Did you call me, majesty?" Keldor asked.

'' Yes, I want to ask you a favor. The queen has not been feeling well. I wish you'd keep an eye on her. Any fainting, shortness of breath, confusion she has, I want to be informed immediately. ''

''Of course sir.''

''You can go. ''

Keldor left the room.

'' Why all this care? '' Susan asked as she entered the room.

"'Cause they're signs we have to strengthen the spell." James smiled. "I worked hard to get here. You think I would not protect what I have conquered. ''

'' No, you're not a fool not to protect all that. ''

''Thank you. Now, excuse me, I have a kingdom to rule. "

xxXXXxx

That night she was chosen to serve the prisoners again. This time Lyna didn't complain about being chosen.

Lyna heard them talking again and realized they were silent as she entered the hall again. Because it was an isolated part of the palace, there was only one guard and that guard was far from being found. Change of guards. She thought.

"Lyna ?!" Teela exclaimed. ''You did it?''

"I did," she replied almost whispering, averting her eyes at Adam, Lyna replied. '' She does not know the meaning of the phrase you said. ''

"Did she sketch any reaction when you asked?" Hawk asked.

Lyna turned to him. ''Not. None. What does this phrase mean anyway? ''

'' We can't talk, it's a secret. And it was our best option to restore things, '' Adam answered this time.

"Restore?" She handed over the food.

"It may sound strange, but the Eternia we know is very different," Duncan said.

'' Even though I really want to know, we do not have time. I just came to say that to you. I'll try back again at the party today. ''

"Party?" Hawk asked.

'' To introduce Princess Alexandra to the kingdom. ''

Hawk punched a wall. '' That son of a ... ''

''Sea Hawk. '' Adam, Teela and Duncan exclaimed.

'' I have every right to speak. Alexandra is not Caspian's daughter, she's mine! ''

"But in this version of Eternia no one knows that, Hawk!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wow, is this serious?" Lyna asked in surprise.

'' Time is up, maid. '' The guard warned as he entered the hallway and she had to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered and the heroes nodded.

xxXXXxx

Before the ball, Lohni and another maid were chosen to help the queen prepare.

Lohni made a hairstyle in Adora and looked at the queen's face. '' Are you all right, Your Majesty? ''

'' I am, '' Adora replied quickly. ::: For the honor of Grayskull. This phrase is familiar to me, but what could that mean?::: She looked thoughtful at the mirror.

The two servants looked at each other and then returned to help the queen as the king entered the room.

''Good night, girls. Good night my dear.''

He kissed Adora's hair as Lohni and the other maid responded.

''Majesty.''

''You looks happy. Anything special I should know? "Adora asked.

"Nothing you do not already know." He smiled and went into the closet. '' And how is our little princess? ''

'' Sleeping again. ''

'' Is it normal for a baby to sleep that much? ''

'' She sleeps the usual amount for a baby her own age. Don't worry. Oh, and I'm probably going to leave the ball early. It will be a lot of noise for her for a long time. ''

xxXXXxx

"I'll introduce you to Princess Alexandra Eyria Glenn Sea." James exclaimed into the microphone as he smiled.

Adora was smiling as she held her daughter in her arms.

Everyone clapped and then the family sat down in the chairs in the center of the table. The ball was completely magnificent and everyone was enjoying themselves.

The music started playing and most of the couples went to the dance floor. "Are you coming?" James asked and Adora shook her head, no. She was still tired.

After the third song, the king returned and saw Adora take her daughter, who was now crying in her arms. Adora nodded out of the room and spoke. '' I think I'd better go to bed. Alexa is already tired of all the noise and my headache has returned. ''

James nodded and kissed her. The first kiss on the lips they shared.

Adora left the kiss first and left the room quickly. ::: What's this, Adora? He's your husband!::: She thought.

When she reached her room, she calmed her daughter and as soon as the baby fell asleep, Adora put her in the crib. '' Good night, my dear. '' She kissed her daughter's head and turned away, but by the time she turned she stopped and sighed.

**Flashback.**

'' The room would look good in pastel tones. ''

"Or maybe a purple one." Adora commented, but then changed her mind, she and a red-haired woman looked at each other. "Pink." They exclaimed together.

The scene changes.

"I know the sex of my firstborn," Adora said. '' Even if I only go have the child in years. ''

'' You know, and what is it? '' An older woman with red hair and wearing Eternia's queen crown asked.

Again the scene changes.

'' Adora, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. You can do it, we'll have that baby. "A green-eyed redhead looked her in the eye and she squeezed his hand. '' Now again... ''

The scene changes.

Adora raises her sword and screams. '' For the honor of Grayskull! ''

End of Flashbask.

Because of the shock and the many emotions she felt during the sight, she dropped to her knees and leaned against the closet.

Breathing heavily, she looks around. '' What happened? '' She asks herself in a frightened way and gets up slowly. After she could walk to the bed, she sat up and took a deep breath. "It's just tiredness," she repeated to herself. '' You're just tired. ''

She gripped the blankets when another flashback came back and ended at once.

'' For the honor ... ''

She opened her eyes, closed it again, and took a deep breath. '' You're just tired, '' Adora repeated the phrase again. '' It's just tiredness. ''


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

Days later.

'' Is that? '' Randor asked, pointing to a ship approaching.

'It's that.'' Bow replied. '' The solar sailor. The Sea Hawk Ship. ''

"Who's in charge of the ship now?" Marlena asked.

''Swen. When Sea Hawk was the captain, Swen was the first sailor. When Hawk went to Eternia he named his friend as captain. "Glimmer said.

They saw the ship dock at the harbor and saw Swen leave.

'' King Randor? Queen Marlena? How long! "He bowed. '' I heard they needed a ride. ''

"We need to see Falcon," Randor replied.

"Can you take us to him?" Marlena asked.

''But of course. But the journey is long, so we better leave soon. I'll ask the men to prepare the ship. "He returned to the ship as the kings watched.

"Do not worry your majesty, Stela will stay with us until you come back," Bow said.

"Thank you," Marlena replied, and looked back at the ship. His thoughts traveled to Eternia. On how their eldest children were. Were they okay? Were they together? She couldn't tell.

xxXXXxx

"You're well, Your Majesty. I think it may have been stress or fatigue. Did you say you've had headaches? "Dr. Gray asked.

"Yes, they started a few days ago. But I did not come here because of the headache. '' Adora looked him in the eye. '' I came because of the visions, or whatever they were. It seemed very real, as if it were a memory. ''

'' How long has this been going on? ''

'' From the day after Alexandra's birth. I, I do not know. Since I've woken up in the room I've been feeling strange. ''

'' You had a daughter a few weeks ago. Your hormones have not stabilized yet. "He tried to speak, but was interrupted.

'' No, that's not it. '' She got up and started pacing the room. "Every time I put that crown on my head I feel it is not mine, every time I sit on the throne I feel it was not for me to sit there, when I walk in the corridors I feel empty, as if something is missing. 'She shook her head. '' Am I going crazy? ''

After several silent moments, Gray shook his head. '' No, Majesty. You're not going crazy. ''

'' What? '' She looked at him again.

"You're not going crazy," he repeated. '' Look, I do not understand what's happening, but I know a lot of things are not right. Adora, you told me these visions look like memories and they are very real. What if they're trying to tell you something? "

''Something like...?''

''I do not know what. I just know the next time this happens, do not try to make it stop, just let the sight show you what she wants. "He led her to the door. '' When you do, tell me what you saw. Maybe I can help.''

'' Anyone else would have called me crazy. Why are you helping me? "Adora stopped before opening the door.

'' Because I can't remember several important details, one example is who hired me. I know it was the king, but I'm sure it was not James. I can not remember his coronation, and that's something very important that everyone should remember. "He whispered as he opened the door for her. "Few things seem right in this palace and you are one of them. I mean, I can trust you enough to have this conversation. "

'' Thank you. '' She spoke and he just nodded.

She left and after walking away from the room she realized that she was being watched by one of her husband's guards. "Hey," she shouted at him, but he ran. '' Hey come back here. '' Adora ran after him. He was far away when she saw something on the wall. She picked it up and threw it.

He was hit. As soon as he caught up with her, she took off his helmet and asked in confusion. ''Keldor?''

Why was her husband's man-at-arms spying on her?

'' Queen Adora. You have a great aim. "He sat with his hand on his leg, checking to see if he was injured, but he was not and he stood up.

She raised an eyebrow. ''What were you doing?''

He took a deep breath. '' James asked me to keep an eye on you. He said you were not well. ''

::: Watch me? ::: She thought. "I do not need you to keep an eye on me," she replied. "I know how to take care of myself." She shook her head. '' Look, go back to your normal duties. ''

'' But the king ... ''

Adora lost her temper.

'' You will not tell the king anything and return to your normal duties, if he asks, I'm fine. '' She approached him and looked him in the eye. '' I do not want to hear about you or any of the guards spying on me. Do we have a deal?''

'' Yes, ma'am. ''

He left and Adora was frightened by herself. She had never spoken to anyone in that tone, it seemed for a moment that Keldor was his enemy. The moment she thought about it she had to lean against the wall to keep herself upright. Another flashback.

**Flashback.**

"What are you doing here?" Adora turned to a man and reached down to pick up his gun as that man put a single finger on the gun and it was enough that she could not get it out of her holster.

'' I will not let ... '' She began, but he put his hand on her mouth.

"Please, listen to me for a moment." He took his hand from her mouth.

"What do you want?" She said menacingly.

The scene unfolded and Adora pulled the gun and pointed at he, using the same tone of voice she used just now. '' I know you're a rebel and a liar ... ''

The scene has changed.

'' Do you know who he is? '' A gray-haired man asked as they both stared at the man asleep in the hospital bed in front of them.

'' It's Skeletor. Keldor ... "She whispered.

**End of flashback.**

The queen opened her eyes and breathed heavily. "What's going on with me?" She asked herself in fear, but did not return to see Gray, for Keldor might be around.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

Adam sat up abruptly on the bed.

"Adam? Adam, what is it? "Teela asked.

'' The connection of the twins. Adora is trying to remember. She had a flashback. "An idea occurred to him and he smiled and got up. ''Hawk? Are you still with your medallion? ''

'' I am, why? '' Hawk reached for the medallion.

'' So it means that Adora still has hers. That can connect us to her! We both have connections with her. You with this necklace and I with the connection of the twins. ''

Hawk understood his brother-in-law's line of reasoning. He took the medallion from his neck and threw it to Adam.

"That should help us get out of here," Adam whispered.

xxXXXxx

Keldor's first thought was that he had to tell James about the queen, but he decided not to tell. The queen looked irritated and he had never seen her irritated. And hoped not to see again.

xxXXXxx

'' It's here. '' Swen and the kings got off the ship and entered the island where Falcon was.

"Has Falcon been here since the horde has arrived?" Randor asked.

'' Yes. '' Swen pushed a stone into the wall and a door opened.

'' What about Eris? ''

"We don't know where she is. We have a suspicion, but nothing we can prove. ''

Randor nodded and sighed, knowing full well what suspicion it was.

"Falcon?" Swen shouted as they entered the hiding place.

'' That's your friend. And there are people with him! "A thin voice was heard and then Falcon's voice.

"Swen, what brings you here, old friend?" He appeared and stopped as soon as he saw Randor. "Randor?" He asked in surprise.

"Hello, old friend." Randor smiled. '' You look really good to those who have lived isolated for years. ''

The king of Eternia and the former king of Etheria embraced.

'' And you look really good for someone who has just become grandfather. '' Falcon smiled.

"Hey, I was not the only one." They both laughed. '' Falcon, I would like to introduce Marlena, my wife. Marlena, this is Falcon. "Randor introduced her.

'' It's a pleasure Marlena. '' He kissed her hand and turned to Randor. '' I know why they came. Believe me, a lot is happening in Eternia. ''

xxXXXxx

James and Adora had finished an important meeting when Alexa started crying. (Yes, Adora made a point of leaving her daughter around no matter what she was doing.)

"I know that crying," James said.

"It's hungry," Adora replied.

"I have another meeting." James kissed Adora and stroked Alexandra's hair.

'' And I'm going back to the bedroom. '' She smiled at her daughter.

After reaching the room and breastfeeding her daughter, Adora laid her down on the bed and decided to sing a little for her. Alexandra watched all her mother's movements.

Before she could finish the song or lie down with the baby, Adora felt a strange sensation coming from her necklace.

Frowning and pulling out the medallion to look, she suppressed a groan as another flashback came. ''Not again...''

**Flashback.**

'' ... I have a surprise for you. '' The same green-eyed redhead spoke. This time both were on a ship.

'' A medallion! Oh Hawk. It's beautiful!''

'' Half is for you and the other half is for me. He was given to me by a sea witch. It have special powers, if you are in danger, my medallion will shine and will warn me. "He helped her put the medallion on. "It was perfect." He smiled.

She blushed and smiled as she lowered her head and looked at the medallion.

**End of Flashblack.**

Adora almost fell forward, but managed to hold on and sit.

"Hawk ..." She whispered and pressed the medallion in her hand. The queen was dizzy, but this time she fought the dizziness.

::: Adora... ::: A voice spoke. A familiar voice. :::Sis!::: The voice spoke again.

An image of a bookcase came to the head. ::: The answer you seek is there. It is in full view, but never seen. "Another male voice, a powerful voice, guided her and then disappeared from the dizziness.

Opening her eyes, Adora noticed her daughter staring at her, as if to tell her what she needed to do. "I do not know what's going on here." She took the baby in her arms and stood up. "But I'll find out." They both left the room.

xxXXXxx

"Did it work?" Teela asked.

''I believe so. Now just wait. "Adam tossed the medallion to Hawk.

''Wait? Again? "Duncan joked. '' Since when do we do this? ''

xxXXXxx

In the throne room.

'' I never imagined that this place was so calm, '' Susan commented.

'' It will not be like this for long, '' Kale replied.

''What? I thought it was the throne James wanted. ''

'' And he did it. Now he wants to be known as the king who will save the planet. And that's where our friend comes in. ''

'' I would hardly call her friend. '' Susan grunted.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.

Adora walked to one of the rooms of the royal wing and entered. She knew there was no one inside, so she did not even bother knocking on the door before entering.

It was mid-afternoon so all the windows were open, however, Adora closed them. Something told him to close the windows and curtains. She did not know how, but she knew that what she was about to discover must remain a secret.

After closing the windows, she went to the bed and arranged the pillows in a way that would make a barrier for the baby not to move through the bed. Although Adora doubted much of it, Alexandra was very calm, quiet and small to roll by the bed.

'' You stay here just a minute, okay? Mommy needs to figure something out. "She turned to the bookcase and instinctively pulled out a specific book and the bookcase opened, revealing two crossed swords. A sword had a stone in it.

"Fine, I'm here, what now?" She whispered, then looked back at her daughter, then looked back at the swords. ''OK, let's go. Show me what's going on. "Adora took the sword from the shield and immediately a sentence came to her head. . ::: For the honor of Grayskull, Adora. :::

It was no coincidence, this phrase meant something to her, something very important. Something she was willing to have again.

She raised her sword and shouted. '' FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL! ''

A familiar sensation filled her, passing through every cell of her body. She felt stronger able to do anything. The light that came out of the sword gave way to a cascade of magic and energy that transformed it from head to foot.

"I am She-ra!" She lowered her sword and touched the blade with her other hand. As soon as the light show ended, She-ra dropped to her knees and leaned on the sword. All his memories of before the spell returned.

After all the images had disappeared from her mind, She-ra stood up and looked around. Now she recognized that room. It was Adam's room before he was married.

She-ra closed his eyes and called his brother in telepathy. :::Adam...:::

:::She-ra ?! You did! :::The animation in her voice made her smile.

::: I got thanks to you. Where are you?:::

:::In the most hidden dungeons of the palace. They are so hidden that even I do not know where they are.:::

::: Duncan could know? :::

The answer took a while, but it did. ::: He said he has several prisons hidden. He does not know which one we are in, but he has the impression that it is what Keldor was before the spell.:::

::: Then only the doctor could know. Do you know which doctor was responsible for he ?:::

Again the response took time. ::::Curtis. Duncan just confirmed with me. It's Dr. Curtis.:::

::: I'll be there as soon as I can. :::

::: Good luck. ::: Adam's voice disappeared.

The princess of power raised her sword again. "Let the power return." She returned to Adora and placed both her sword and her brother's sword hidden behind her back, closed the bookcase on the hideout, took her daughter and left the room.

In the middle of the hall she remembered something, Evil-lyn, Lyna now, she is one of the maids who take the lunch to the prisoners according to reports who Adora read. She knows where her brother is, in the end it would not be necessary to interrogate Curtis.

Adora had to talk to her!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Lyna was in the kitchen when the queen's trusted lady came in and called.

'' The queen wants to see you. ''

''What? Why? "Lyna asked, afraid that they'd found out about her talking to the prisoners.

''She did not say. She just said it was urgent. "They both left the kitchen and went to the queen's office. Lyna walked in alone, and the lady of confidence followed the corridor to do the rest of her chores.

"Did you send for me, Your Majesty?" Lyna asked.

''Yes. Please, sit down. "Adora sat down on the couch and pointed to the sofa in front of her for the other woman to sit down.

''Something happened?''

'' You remember the phrase you told me some time ago. ''

Lyna cringed inwardly. ''Yes I recall.''

"Remember what you asked me?" Adora asked calmly.

"If it meant anything to you," Lyna replied.

'' At the time, it did not mean, but now it did. '' Adora looked into her eyes. '' I remembered and I need you to remember too. Only you can help me now. ''

''Remember? Remember what? ''

'' From the reality we know. In Eternia I know you are called Evil-Lyn, a powerful witch who 'has lost her powers because of Casp ... of James.' 'Adora began to explain.

'' With all the respect majesty ... '' Lyna tried to argue, but Adora ignored her and kept talking.

'' From what I'm noticing the reality has been altered, which means that his powers have never been taken from you and that is good. ''

''Powers? With all due respect, but you're crazy! I am not a sorceress, my name is Lyna. And ... and I'm going back to my job now ... "She got up to leave and walked to the door when she was stopped by a kind of force field that surrounded the door. "What?" She whispered and turned to the queen with the palm of her hand shining in the same golden tone of the force field.

'' Just as I still have my powers, you still have yours. '' Adora exclaimed.

"That's impossible," Lyna whispered. Adora was not a sorceress. Unless ... Unless she's telling the truth.::: She thought :::No, it can't be. :::

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me." Adora lifted the other hand that was already shining. '' You'll thank me in a little while. ''

'' How? '' She thought and then raised her hands as a burst of energy came towards her. To her surprise, she felt nothing and opened her eyes, seeing a purple force field had formed around her. Looking at her hands, she realized that this power came from her. Lyna bent down and suppressed a groan as a flashback came along with all her memories.

After a minute lowered, she stood up and looked at Adora.

"You're completely insane, Your Highness!" She exclaimed ironically at the word "highness."

"It's good to see you again, Evil-Lyn." Adora replied with a smile.

'' What if I were not with my powers? Did you consider that? "The witch rose.

'' You had your powers. '' It was the simple answer. '' Now that you remember everything, I need your help. ''

'' And why would I help her? ''

"You already helped me when I was captured by Caspian. And just like that time, you have no choice. "Adora crossed her arms over her chest. '' Or do you want to continue in this reality as a maid? ''

'' I prefer our reality. '' She approached. '' What do you need me to do? ''

"We can't raise suspicions. I need you to be my eyes and ears in this palace. I need speak to my brother. ''

'' Meaning, do you need me to pretend to be a servant? ''

'' Just for a while. Until we get an advantage over James, or until we know how it happened and how we can reverse it. "Adora looked into her eyes. "Can you do that, Lyna?" She emphasized the name.

"I can, your majesty." She replied a minute later with an exaggerated bow. After straightening, she spoke. "I never thought I would do it of my own free will."

'' And I never thought about having to ask for help from you, from all people. '' Adora responded in the same intensity.

xxXXXxx

"Adam and Adora are taking care of things the way they can. That's good, "Marlena exclaimed after the magic bussle went off.

"We need to get back," Randor exclaimed.

'' And what would you do? I do not think anyone recognized you. This James is smart, he would not let something go unnoticed. "Falcon warned them.

'' So what do we do? '' Marlena asked desperately.

''Nothing at the moment. You can't do anything right now. We have to see what will happen. ''

''No way. We're going back to Eternia. "Randor exclaimed.

'' But ... '' Falcon was interrupted.

"You said yourself that nobody would know us. Will be easy. '' Randor answers again.

'' And how are you going to enter the planet? You heard Angela. You can't open a portal there. "Falcon commented.

"And who told you to open a portal inside on planet?" Randor smiled. '' I married with an astronaut, my friend. '' The king looked at Marlena.

'' Get me a ship and give me a few days to learn her system, '' Marlena replied as she folded her arms. "And I can guide you to Eternia. A portal can't be opened on the planet, but if it is close enough to be able to fly there it will be great. ''


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.

'' Is everything alright, my love? '' Adora almost cringed when she heard James calling her 'my love', but the last second managed to put a smile on his face and turned to him.

''I am, my dear.''

He kissed her on the cheek and went to Alexandra's cradle. '' And how is our little princess? ''

Adora's first instinct was to run and drive away the daughter of this man she once called a friend, but she remembered the disguise. ::: One more time and it ends. He will never approach her again.::: Adora thought, but from the outside she spoke and approached slowly.

''She is fine. Tomorrow I'll take you to the weekly exam. ''

"Another one?" He asked worriedly. A legitimate concern, Adora realized.

'' Just to make sure she's okay and it's going to stay that way. After all, she was born early. "Adora hastened to explain when an urgent knock sounded at the door. James and Adora looked at each other and the king went to open the door with the queen just behind.

'' Sorry to bother you majesties. '' One of James's advisers spoke. Adora recognized him, it was Kale.

"Yeah, what is it?" James asked.

'' A disaster in Beira Mar. The kings there called an emergency meeting. ''

"I and the queen will be there." Adora flinched at the sound of "queen."

:::I'm not the queen yet. My mother is.::: She thought.

'' I'll meet you there. '' Kale left.

"An attack?" Adora asked in surprise. She still had her memories modified by the spell and according to them her reign was completely peaceful, without attacks.

"It should not be a big deal." He turned to her and kissed her.

Adora nodded, and although she was a bit disgusted to kiss him, she did not show it.

xxXXXxx

Lyna was chosen again to bring food to the prisoners, but this time, she would know very well who they are. When she reached the basement, she was not surprised to see two guards standing in the hallway. With a wave of her hand, she put them to sleep with a spell and manipulated the cameras so nothing would seem out of the ordinary. After taking care of this, she entered the hall and closed the door.

'' Lyna, you did it! Adora remembered! "Teela brightened.

"And she was not the only one," Lyna exclaimed.

After a minute of silence, Adam spoke quietly. '' Evil-Lyn ''

She nodded in agreement. '' This is just Lyna. We have to keep up appearances. ''

"I thought you'd be getting us out of here now," Hawk commented.

''Not yet. Adora wants to see how far things have changed and if there is a way to get back to normal. Or at least find something to help us save Eternia. "She distributed the food for magic.

"We?" Duncan asked and received a snort in response.

''Yes we! I'm by your side. At least for a while.''

'' And how do you plan to help now? '' Teela asks.

'' I will only be able to bring or bring information or news. Ah, and aproposito Hawk, Adora asked me to give you that. "She went to the former pirate and handed a photo of Alexandra asleep. "The picture was taken today," she explained.

Hawk's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "Thank you." He looked up at us.

'' Speaking of Adora, where is she now? '' Adam asked as he looked at his niece's picture from a distance.

'' In a meeting. There was an attack and she and James were called in for an emergency meeting. ''

xxXXXxx

"It was the Goblin army!" One of the advisers exclaimed. '' I was there, it was them! ''

'' The goblins? But they have not attacked for years! "Adora replied perplexed and thought. :::At least my brother told me this before I came home. I hope it's the same here too. :::

'' The queen is right. '' Keldor nodded and Adora relaxed inwardly, grateful for no suspicion. '' This is strange even for them. ''

'' Man-at-arms, take as many soldiers as you like. My kingdom will not bow to these invaders. Now, excuse me, I have to do something. "James left the meeting without question, and all eyes turned to Adora, who exclaimed.

'' Let us know about any change. Thank you gentlemen. '' She left the room behind James, but did not arrive in time to see where he was going. "Damn!" She thought and went aimlessly down the hall hoping she could find something to tell him where he went.

xxXXXxx

James teleported himself as soon as he left the council's field of vision. Appearing inside Grayskull's castle and he headed for one of the prisons.

'' I thought I said to be something small! A little attack for anyone to distrust. "He roared.

'' And I asked her to do it. I think she did not live up to our expectations. "Shadow Weaver replied.

The two of them entered the prisoner's 'room' and found her looking out the window.

"I heard there was an attack," Leandra said disinterestedly.

'' I told you to make a little attack. ''

'' And that's what your witch made me do. You know, I'm not in control of my powers at the moment. "She continued to stare out the window.

"Do not try to change the subject!" He growled. '' I have been patient with you just because your powers can not be taken away and I need you. ''

"If you want so much to blame someone for this mistake, try to blame yourself or the witch on your right!" Leandra turned in fury and grabbed the grids that separated her from them. '' Not me. '' She continues. '' And another thing, nobody forced you to put up with me. You forced yourself to keep me here. It's because? Because I have powers that no one in the universe ever dreamed existed, powers that must remain secretive! '' She turned away and looked out the window again. "When I went I knew of these powers, I never thought they would be so great, but nevertheless I hid them. You're sensible, unfortunately. "Leandra rolled her eyes.

'' This is inappropriate behavior for a queen. '' Shadow weaver commented.

"I'm no longer the queen of Eternia. For me it's only been a few weeks, but for the whole planet, it's been years. I have to accept that. "She crossed her arms.

"That will not do anything," James grumbled. "But be warned, Leandra. The next little thing you do, another innocent kingdom pays the price. "He left the place for magic, probably returned to the palace.

Shadow Weaver seemed to smile.

The ex-queen lowered her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the comments!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I don't know what happened in the translator today, but it was hard to translate this chapter ... if you find a word in Portuguese in the middle of the story, it's the broker's fault! Yes, I reviewed before posting, but it's good to warn**

**Good read!**

* * *

Chapter 10

James appeared in the bedroom door and came in surprised to see that Alexandra was with a maid and Adora was nowhere to be found. But what surprised him most was that the maid was no one else, none other than Lohni.

:::Even without remembering each other, trust prevailed.:::: He thought.

''Your Majesty.'' Lohni bowed.

'You can go.' James said calmly.

'' But, but the queen asked me to stay with the princess until she returns ... ''

'' I'm the girl's father. You have nothing to worry about. You can go. "He pointed to the door, but Lohni stood still. ''Now.'' He said menacingly.

Lohni took a deep breath and then left.

"Apparently the old habits never change, no matter how much you change reality." The king grunted as she left the room.

From the moment he approached the girl's field of vision, she began to cry and James panicked. The girl almost never cried and that worried him. ''Hey, hey.'' He took her in his arms and the crying increased. ''Are you hungry?'' She kept screaming. He checked the diaper and realized it was dry. "Yeah, sure it's hungry." He whispered, wondering where Adora was.

He searched the room for a ready-to-drink bottle, he began rocking her in his arms as he searched, but nothing made her stop screaming. Just as he was about to give up and use his magic to get something for the girl, Adora came running to the door. Probably because she had heard the cry.

"What did you do?" Adora exclaimed and took her daughter in her arms, Alexandra continued to cry.

''Nothing, I did nothing! I was looking for a bottle, I think she's hungry. ''

Adora went to the other part of the room and sat in the armchair near the window to breastfeed her daughter. Having adhered to the custom of always putting your daughter's little blanket in front of them to ensure at least some privacy. Now more than ever since she knew the whole truth.

James sat on the bed in front of them and watched his 'wife.'

''Keldor asked me to let them know you didn't get anything by going to Beira-Mar.''Adora said. ''The kingdom is stable, at least that's what I'm told. There was no damage that we can't fix. ''

''That's nice. I would hate to see innocent people getting hurt. '

::: Of that I doubt very much. ::: Adora thought and looked at the open windows. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. It looked a lot like the view she saw when sailing with Hawk. ::: How is he? :::

"Well, I was planning to go with Keldor to Beira-Mar today." James spoke from nowhere.

''Now? But it's getting dark! ''

'' Yes, I think it's better to go now, because I'll be back before you miss me. '' He smiled and Adora forced smile.

''And when are you going?''

''After dinner.''

::: Great, so I can talk to my brother. ::: Adora thought as she looked back at the window.

xxXXXxx

As James had said, he, Keldor, and his soldiers left Eternos and headed for Beira-Mar. This will be the first time he has left the palace as king.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Adora alone?" Susan whispered.

'' She doesn't suspect what's going on. And our dear daughter needs all the time and care she can, because she's still a little baby. '' He smiled. '' And I still need to see the disaster that Leandra did. ''

"It wasn't Leandra," Susan whispered.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing.''

James watched her for a minute before turning to the path ahead.

xxXXXxx

"If we want to do that, then we'd better get going soon." Lyna closed Adora's office door and looked at the "queen."

Adora hugged her daughter even more and nodded. '' I need to see my husband and my brother. '' She spoke and approached Lyna. '' Are you sure no one will be suspicious? ''

'' I put all the guards to sleep. No one is watching over them. '

Do Hawk and Adam know we're going?

Sab 'You know.'

'' So what are we waiting for? Let's go!''

xxXXXxx

The two appeared in the middle of the room and with a movement of the hand, all the cells opened.

It wasn't long before Hawk ran to Adora and hugged her, being careful not to squeeze her daughter.

"I missed you so much ..." Adora whispered.

''Thank you Evil-Lyn.''Adam thanked her. ''I never imagined I would be thanking for something you did.''

The former villain shrugged. "I'd rather have to put up with you than put up with Caspian."

'' And we'd rather ally with you than bow to him, '' Duncan replied.

"Hi my princess ..." Hawk whispered as he took his daughter in his arms. The girl laughed and smiled.

Adora hugged her brother, sister-in-law and then Duncan. '' I'm glad you're all right. ''

"Who would say his plan was to redo the story," Evil-lyn commented.

'' The question now is how did he get it? No one is that powerful. "Teela exclaimed.

"No one we know." Adora corrected.

''Adora is right. There may have been a new wizard, now we can only find out which side he / she is on. If he were forced to help Caspian or is he really with him. "Duncan leaned against the wall and watched Adam approach Hawk and grimace at his laughing niece.

'' How much time do we have left? '' Hawk asked.

Evil-lyn looked at the clock on the wall. ''Less than ten minutes. ''

'' You need to get back upstairs, '' Duncan warned.

"Can't you make them sleep some more?" Adora asked Evil-lyn.

"I can, but the cameras would come back without me being able to stop them."

"Just a little while." Hawk put his daughter in Adora's arms and kissed them both. ''Let's solve it. I'm sure.''

Adora nodded and hugged each one. Finally it was her brother, to whom she handed the sword of power.

''I think this belongs to you. ''

They went back to the cells and they were locked by magic.

"Let's go." Evil-lyn put her hand on the princess's arm and they both reappeared in the office that usually belongs to Marlena.

xxXXXxx

Leandra woke up in the middle of her sleep to feel its power being used. She got up and looked at Shadow Weaver. "You have nothing better to do than play with my powers?"

''Actually, I have. But I'd rather make sure you can't use them. ''

Leandra nodded. "Good to know." She stared at the window. ''What Caspian wants you to do now? Start a battle? Make him the hero?

'' I'm not doing this for him. ''

''Yes, you are. You know he's the only one you can't control. And he's keeping his part of the deal, isn't he? After all you're still the 'sorceress' of this place. '' Leandra looked back at her and realized that she was making the witch mad. Seeing how close she was, the former queen couldn't help but try one thing. With her agility, she picked up a stone of power (similar to She-ra's sword, however smaller.), Yellow in color without the witch noticing. ''Oh, did I hurt you?''

With just a movement of the witch's hand, Leandra was thrown away from the cell bars, falling a few meters, she fell to her knees with a closed fist.

Shadow Weaver exclaimed. '' Remember who have the power here. '' The witch leaves the place, convinced that she had won this little battle. But she couldn't be more wrong.

Leandra stood up, opened her hand, and looked at one of the jewels of power she managed to get from the witch. ''You're right. It's good to remember who of us have the power here. "She closed her hand again. ::: It's not that strong to get me out of here, but it's enough for me to send a request for help. ::: She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Comment on what you think about how the story is going!**

**You have any opinion? Something you think is missing? Did you like any specific part? So talk in the comments ... I'm always reading them. This goes for any fanfic of mine, be this, Eternal heroes and Meeting generations!**

**Again, I don't speak English, so if something gets hard to understand, you may ask that and I will try to explain or fix it in the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James arrived in the kingdom and was greeted with applause and smiles from all.

"Enjoying the attention, your majesty?" Susan whispered.

'' Of course. '' He smiled. '' Who does not like attention? ''

Susan kept a fake smile on her face. Increasingly, she was uncomfortable with this new reality she had helped to create. ::: You helped to complete this plan, got a title you always wanted! What's going on with you?! ::: She scolded herself.

'' Majesty, we're glad you came! '' One of Beira-Mar's representatives exclaimed. ::: A handpicked representative by Caspian, I imagine. ::: '' But I believe it wasn't necessary. ''

"Nonsense, Dorin." He exclaimed. '' A king must guarantee the security of his kingdom. ''

Susan rolled her eyes.

Dorin smiled and invited them in.

Although it was night, several people were walking around the palace.

'' And how is the queen and the princess? '' Dorin said.

::: If you are asking if you still believe in this false reality, then yes, they do. Now if they are asking if they are all right, they believe they are. ::: Susan grunted in her mind.

"They look great," James replied with a smile. '' I was thinking of bringing them with me, but as Alexandra is still very small ... ''

Was that an indication of concern for the baby, or was it Susan's impression?

'´I understand.´' Dorin nodded. "Well, tonight I'll leave them in their rooms and tomorrow morning we'll see the damage."

Everyone said goodbye and went to sleep faster than expected, to Susan's relief.

She sighed as soon as she arrived in the room. ::: You know he's not the king. ::: A voice sounded in his head.

Susan recognized that voice. 'Leandra?' She asked.

::: Who else would it be? :::

''But how? You're without your powers ... '' She whispered.

:::Just because I'm without my powers doesn't mean I can't control others.:::

"Shadow Weaver will find that out."

::: No, otherwise she would already be here. Now, I was hoping you could help me. :::

"With so many people on the planet, why me?" She whispered.

"Because you know what he's doing is destroying the planet little by little." The queen answered seriously. I need you to find some of my family members. Randor or his children maybe. ''

'' Why would I help you? ''

'' Why are you my last chance. The only person I could call. '

''I will think about it. Now get out of my mind. ''

'' Think carefully and consider all options. We don't have much time. '' Leandra's voice trailed off.

xxXXXxx

The ship the kings were able to land on Eternia unnoticed by anyone. Marlena took care to land far from the capital. Kings would have to walk more, but they would no longer risk anyone discovering that a ship had entered the planet.

'' The hardest has passed. '' Marlena commented.

'More or less. We still have to find the twins. "Randor put his hood over his head and watched Marlena do the same.

'' Where do we start? '' She asked her husband.

'' We gather all the information we can. Next we will visit the castle. '

'' Do you think the secret passages still exist? ''

'Caspian doesn't know all the passages.' Randor smiled, remembering the passages he had built after the twins were born, an escape route that was never used during the war against the horde. No one had been there for years, and Randor prayed that things would stay that way.

"Well, there's a village nearby." She thought out loud. '' Maybe we could stay there for today, or get some information there. ''

Randor agreed. If this rascal thought he would surrender his kingdom and family without a fight, Caspian was very wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12.

Adora was moving in her sleep, had months since the last vision he had.

She found herself in a bright chamber. A woman like her sent white bursts of power everywhere to try to break free.

'' Spare your force, your majesty. '' Adora's blood froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Shadow Weaver." She whispered and turned to see Hordak's former witch enter the chamber.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Someone you should get used to, Leandra."

"Leandra ?!" Adora exclaimed and turned to the woman. It will be possible? She was very young!

''I believe there is the word 'queen' somewhere in this sentence.'' Leandra stared at the witch.

''Not for long, my dear.''

''What you want?''

'' The thing you hid from the world all your life. Your powers. '

'' You do not know what this getting into. Not even how to control them can be difficult. '

'' In truth I know. I've been studying about you. Their powers are difficult, but they will get easier with the place that I will control them. ''

"I'm not very patient, what are you talking about?"

'' We're going to Castle Greyskull. '' It was the answer, and then the mind of Leandra was confused. The queen put both hands on her head.

"No ..." Adora whispered, recognizing the spell. '' Fight! ''

What's that? Leandra shouted.

'' Control Power. It will keep you by our side until we go to the castle. Sweet dreams, your majesty. 'The witch seemed to smile as she spoke.

"FIGHT!" Adora shouted.

The queen dropped her hands and looked at the expressionless witch. It was like a robot.

''Not! Fight! '' Adora kept screaming until she was awakened by someone.

"Adora!" Lohni would exclaim when Adora woke up.

Startled, the queen sat as Lohni tried to calm her down. '' You were screaming. '' She soothed the queen, unaware that they were once friends. For some reason, Lohni felt like she was having a dejavu. As if she had done it before.

Adora sat on the bed and looked at her friend. If she had not known she needed to keep the cover, she would have hugged her and said what the sight had shown her.

"I'm fine ..." Adora answered breathlessly. "I'm fine," she whispered.

''Are you sure? Don't you need a glass of water or something? '

She was going to refuse when her daughter started crying. Knowing that she would be awake a few more hours, she accepted the water and asked her friend to warn Lyna to appear in her office shortly after breakfast.

As soon as Lohni left the room, Adora got up to pick up her daughter.

xxXXXxx

"Adora?" Lyna appeared in the office hours later. ''What happened?''

'' It's Leandra. It was her powers that did it. '' Adora whispered to make sure no one heard them.

Hearing the name of the former queen made Lyna shiver. She didn't forget the time she pretended to be Leandra to get the throne (for those who don't remember, read 'a forgotten past'). But times changed and circumstances too, she was no longer a villain conquering the throne, now she was helping her former enemies save Eternia.

'' Then she helped them? ''

''Not. She was bewitched to do that. '' Adora looked at the door and then at the former enemy. '' I think she is in Greyskull. We need to rescue her. '

'' And how do you intend to do that? '' Lyna interrupted her. '' You can't fight yet. We need to free Adam and the others and yet we wouldn't be able to stand up to whatever is keeping Leandra in Greyskull. This person has Leandra's powers in his palm, along with Greyskull's powers. This person must be indestructible. Neither He-man or She-ra could stop her. '

Adora sighed. Lyna was right. There weren't enough people for an attack, much less for a rescue.

'' Go to Adam and let him know. '' She ordered. '' Not now, but when there is a change of guards. I feel he needs to know that. ''

Lyna nodded and turned to leave the office but stopped halfway. '' You know how to order. I think we can consider it all good training for when you're really the queen. '

"I wouldn't be a leader and a captain if I didn't know how to give orders." Adora replied. ''But thanks.''

Lyna left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After dawn, James walked past what was once an open-air market. He would have a good, long talk with Shadow Weaver about controlling the powers of the former queen in the right way. She was making more mess than she should.

'' This is very different from Globbins attack. It seems a power has been unleashed by the city. '' Keldor has evaluated the land. Dorin nodded in agreement.

"I asked my men to evaluate the remains of magic, but the more they try to evaluate, the faster the remains disappear."

::: At least some of the work was done correctly. ::: James thought.

Susan could not remember the last time she saw such a place attacked. Maybe in the last attack of the horde she participated in. Perhaps in the final battle at Etheria she watched the masked as the fight took place.

::: You know he's destroying this planet. Little by little. ::: The memory of Leandra's voice appeared in her mind.

'' Duke Dorin, ask them what they can send to the royal palace. Keldor and their equipment will evaluate. ''

'' Yes majesty. '' Dorin bowed and left without another word.

Seeing how James was facing part of the place, a specific part that wasn't likely to be attacked, Susan approached. "Are you alright, your majesty?"

'' Yes. '' He snapped. '' I'm fine. '' He turned to go back. 'Prepare the captain things back earlier to Forever.' '

Ignoring a chill, she nodded and turned to the guards watching her. '' You heard the king. Don't make me repeat. ''

Men and women rushed to gather some evidence and their own equipment.

She should be happy, after all now was what she always dreamed. A captain. Someone who had the power to send and dismantle the guards around him. She had the power that Sunder, Adora, and Lohni once had and were so proud of in the time of the horde. But still, everything seemed wrong to her.

xxXXXxx

Randor and Marlena arranged provisions for a few days' travel in a village near where they landed. It was common in such places for people to be hooded, so no one suspected that the true kings of Eternia walked among the people.

Vamos 'Let's take a short break here. Tomorrow we'll be leaving early. '' 'Randor opened the door of the inn.

Even though it was a village, it was very large, and even after hours of walking, they had not come to the end connecting the forest and as it was getting dark, they both came to the conclusion that the first night was better to spend inside the village, near the people and find out as much as they could.

After paying for a room, the couple headed to the inn's restaurant. Several people were pacing.

Vamos 'Let's take a short break here. Tomorrow we'll be leaving early. '' 'Randor opened the door of the inn.

Even though it was a village, it was very large, and even after hours of walking, they had not come to the end connecting the forest and as it was getting dark, they both came to the conclusion that the first night was better to spend inside the village, near the people and find out as much as they could.

After paying for a room, the couple headed to the inn's restaurant. Several people were pacing.

"This place wasn't that busy," Randor whispered. '' I came here with Adam on our little trips when he was a kid. ''

'' The change in history must have affected more things than we expected. '' His wife answered in the same tone.

"Excuse me, are you going to order what?" A waiter approached with a paper, ready to take orders.

With the orders noted, the young man ran into the kitchen and Randor evaluated the place. In fact everything was different, from the arrangement of the tables, some customers, and managers wandering about.

But a gray-haired client caught his eye.

"Dad ..." He whispered and Marlena took her hand and squeezed to remember why they were there.

Miro was laughing with some other men while having beer. "I'm serious." He exclaimed. '' My grandson tried to take his sister's throne. That's why James kicked him out of the palace. '

The kings looked at each other in shock. '' What? '' They whispered.

"I heard that story, but it was clear from the start that Adam would try to take Eternia for himself."

'' He pulled his dad, what could you expect? '' Miro laughed.

Anger began to simmer inside Randor and he almost stood up until he felt his wife shake his hand once more. Her look said the same. ::: We can do nothing about it. Caspian manipulated everyone to believe these lies. We need to go unnoticed. :::

The king nodded, but that didn't mean he liked it. And Marlena knew that very well.

Miro looked at the time and nearly choked on his beer. "The time." He exclaimed as he wiped his mouth. '' I promised to go to the palace to meet the little princess. See you later.''

"Should we go after him?" Marlena asked.

"Whether or not he is still a warrior as he always has been," Randor replied in a whisper. '' He would know that is being followed. ''

'' So we went out in the morning. ''

'' Yes. '' He watched the door for a while until the waiter back with requests.

xxXXXxx

'' The king had come back sooner than we expected and a party is being prepared, your majesty. ''The trusted lady walked around the room as Adora tried to make her daughter stop crying.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked as the crying subsided.

'' And your grandfather comes to visit. In fact he should be here already. ''

"I don't think it's normal for him to be late."

'' With all due respect, Your Majesty, but he is always late. And ... '' She was interrupted when Miro opened the door with a smile.

'' Where are my princesses? ''

"It's Queen, King Miro ..." The lady whispered.

'' It's okay Lane. Hi grandpa. '' Adora approached and hugged him.

"I'll leave you alone." Lane left the queen's room.

''Are you OK, darling? It's starting to get dark circles. Mother's life is not easy. "Miro smiled and Adora returned the smile.

'' I'm not dark circles! And yes, it's not easy ... '' She said and then thought. ::: Especially when you have to protect your daughter and an entire planet from a madman who now sits on the throne. :::

''Do you want me to catch her? You need to go get ready for your husband's party. ''

Quero Quero Yes, please. '' She put her daughter in her grandfather's arms as he began to sing a quiet song.

'' She's not crying like that. I've tried everything to calm her down. ''

'' You took her to Dr. Gray? ''

''Not yet.''

Miro looked at his great-granddaughter and answered. '' I can take her there while you get dressed for the party. ''

''Seriously?''

'' Yes, go look in there as soon as finished. '' He kissed the cheek of Adora and then left.

Adora sighed and turned to the window just in time to see something glowing on the horizon. '' What the ... '' She jumped to the side as soon as the window broke and entered Fisto.

They both stood and faced each other. '' Fisto? What are you doing? '' Adora deflected the blow of the metal hand and reflexively she kicked his abdomen.

He didn't answer, just glared at her and struck again, punching again. '' Wait! '' Adora jumped back and almost hit the couch as he stood again. Picking up the floor lamp, she reached for him, pounding her fist to get the urge to kick his face followed by another kick to the chest.

He managed to hit a punch with his normal hand, but that didn't knock her down. Adora dodged the next punch and then sent him to the floor.

Adora was breathing heavily. This was the first battle after months without being able to fight.

He got up and went to attack Adora when a baby cry was heard.

Adora looked at the door. ::: No, get her out of here. ::: She thought desperately.

Fisto smirked. "Your daughter?" It was the first sentence he said to her.

"You don't dare." With a shout she reached him first and knocked him down with as much force as She-ra's. She knocked him out with several punches until she heard the voices of James and Miro.

'Love it, don't worry ...' James stopped when he saw the scene and then ran to take it away from Fisto. '' Adora! Adora! '' He held her as she calmed down. "Calm down." He whispered and sat her on the bed. ''I'm here.''

Fisto got up, and this time it was James who punched him, who, as if by magic, made Fisto faint.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Lyna rushed into the room after hearing about the attack and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw Adora sitting on the bed, hugging her daughter. The guards took Fisto out of the room and James shouted at Keldor outside the room. '' Are you okay? '' She crouched next to Adora.

'' Fisto changed too. He didn't recognize me. "Adora whispered.

'' He was also a villain before He-man and Teela found him. I think he was back after that little change. '

James reentered the room and Lyna had to walk away as she spoke. '' I'll bring some water to calm her down. '' She ran off.

James hugged her and kissed Adora's hair, which instinctively hugged her daughter even more.

"I'm glad you're fine," he whispered and she nodded.

"Me too." She nodded to herself again. ::: I can't go on like this, I have to change tactics. This has lasted too long .. ::: She thought.

xxXXXxx

The attack on the palace the day before made the headline of the newspaper's first page.

James lowered the newspaper he was reading with a calm smile.

"Are you happy now, sir?" Kale approached with a smile.

'You are too,' James replied and leaned against the back of the office chair. "But the only thing that ails me is that Adora knew how to fight in a way that I didn't find possible for her in this version of Eternia."

'' Do you think she found the true? ''

''I think not. Adora is the person who hates me the most in our reality. She would never accept kissing me, even to hide that she knows our little secret. But I still want you to ask Keldor to keep an eye on her. Increase security. Stuff like that.''

"Governing Eternia is just the beginning, isn't it?"

'' You can't imagine. ''

xxXXXxx

Randor and Marlena drove through the city as the sun rose. And everywhere was news about the attack.

"I can't believe Fisto did that." Marlena exclaimed. '' Why attack Adora? ''

'' Caspian should have ordered. Maybe to show off to her. ''

'' But he wasn't in the palace. ''

"According to some people, he arrived just in time, but Adora had already fought Fisto."

'' The main news is about her having fought. Do you think this could be a problem? '

''Perhaps. We don't know what Caspian made these people think about Adora, if he made her look like a delicate queen, then that would be a problem. '

The two were silent for a while.

"How's this Adam?" Marlena whispered and Randor didn't dare answer. James was crazy, there was no telling if Adam was fine. If Adora, who became the queen was in danger, imagine Adam.

xxXXXxx

Susan was another one she didn't believe when she saw the news.

::: You know he's destroying this planet. Little by little. ::: The memory has returned.

"But that wasn't the plan ..." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Captain?" Keldor asked as soon as he entered the office.

'' No. '' was the answer when she turned to him. ''What are you doing here?''

'' The king asked me to call you to come. Another emergency meeting. ''

'' Why a normal guard did not make the role of messenger? ''

'' With the attack the Queen yesterday, everyone is busy. Let's go now.''

Susan raised an eyebrow. Skeletor was very friendly since the reality was changed. That was the strangest thing. But one thing did not change, the impatience, for he was already in the corridor.

::: You know he's destroying this planet. Little by little.:::

Susan shook her head. She would deal with Leandra later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'' Not only that yesterday's attack, two kings were attacked. The king of Moraina is gone. ''

'' What do you mean gone? '' Adora asked.

"It was an attack very similar to last night's, but he didn't fight back like you." One of the counselors replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Susan asked and got a look from Adora.

'' Actually you should know. Aren't you the captain? "The tone she spoke to was the same as when Adora had trained Susan years ago.

"Adora is right." James gave Susan a furious look. '' What do you mean you do not know what to do? ''

"I ... I was just seeing the opinion of the advisers on the matter, your majesty."

::: Good answer. ::: Adora thought and a small part of her was proud of Susan's quick response but another part was scared that she trained most of these villains. '' Your Majesty ... '' Adora looked at the door and saw Lyna.

'' Excuse me. '' She got up and left.

James looked at the counselors. '' Anything else I should know? ''

'' There were traces of that strange magic found on Seaside. ''

'' At least one track. '' Keldor concluded. '' The same person was there. ''

"What about the kingdom?" James asked, although he already knew the answer.

'' The rest of the family is afraid to take over. '' Kale said. Então 'So they're asking your majesty to take over.' '

James pretended to think for a moment. '' Tell them not to worry. I have time left and would be happy to do this family a favor. '

'' As you wish, sir. '' Kale rose. '' I will warn they right away. ''

Keldor frowned. ::: That was very fast. :::

xxXXXxx

"Did you find something?" Adora asked as they left the room.

'' Not really yet. From what I've found out, Fisto is the only known villain in certain regions, but I didn't come here because of that. '' She put Alexandra in Adora's arms. '' I do not know change diapers. ''

Adora laughed and they reached Adora's room. '' You're a witch, a former villain and a warrior and have afraid of diapers? ''

'' I did not say that I'm afraid, just said he did not know how to change! ''

Adora entered her daughter's room and changed her diaper as she spoke. '' Two other monarchs were attacked yesterday. One of them was kidnapped. '

'' Do you think the powers of Leandra had something to do with it? ''

'' Maybe. We can't rule out that possibility. '' Adora made a thoughtful face.

"Oh oh, I know that look," Lyna exclaimed. '' It's the same look as Queen Marlena. What are you up to? ''

'' You said we don't have so many people to ransom, but what if we had? ''Adora looked at her.

''What do you mean by that?''

'' I've had enough of that. We need to make our reality come back. ''

"Like, convincing everyone of the truth, as you did me," Lyna said, thinking of how Adora revealed the truth to her. The memory made her want to laugh.

'' In a different way. But yes. We need to act soon, we need to release Leandra. If we have her on our side, we have the advantage we so badly need. "Adora took her daughter in her arms again.

If you're right and she's in Grayskull. How do you think about getting in? Believe me, I tried everything and always have been barred by He-man and She-ra. ''

'' Well, so far none have appeared, so I think we can. '' Adora said. ::: I can't believe I'm letting Evil-Lyn get into Grayskull. :::

'' But too many people to count and find. We don't know where this half of the people we know. Neither heroes nor villains. '

"We don't know, but we can find out."

Lyna was silent for a while. ''When do we start?''

'' Let's start by those who are close to us. Here in the castle. It will be slow as it has to be one at a time, but it is the best option to not arouse suspicion. ''

'' Who are you thinking of? ''

Adora picked up the communicator and called. '' Please ask Lohni to come to my room. Urgent.''

"Yes majesty." A voice answered.

"Thank you." Adora hung up the communicator. '' We have the first. ''

"And I hope she believes us." Lyna exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"I don't believe it." Lohni screamed and punched a wall and then put both hands to her face. How could he do that? How did James manage to do that? "Her voice gradually returned to normal.

Adora and Lyna had managed to convince her only minutes ago, and Lohni kept pacing the room.

'' How? '' She turned to her oldest friend.

"Leandra's powers." Adora replied. By now, in their reality, everyone knew about Randor's mother's powers.

'' But ... '' Lohni started and was interrupted by Lyna.

''She is alive. James found her. '

'' Oh my God. '' Lohni sat. '' What do we do? ''

'' We are trying to recover little by little control. ''

'' The point here is that we can't do anything yet because if James finds out he'll just have to redo it all over again. And with Leandra he will have no difficulty redoing reality as many times as he wants .. '

'' At best we got the people together, attacked and went back to the world we know, at worst ... '' Lyna looked to Adora for help explaining. ::: How did we get into this mess? :::

"At worst he redoes reality again and fortifies the spell so we don't know."

A knock on the door made them jump.

"Oh, come in." Adora spoke nervously a second after looking at the two women in the room. ::: What if it's one of James's men or James himself? :::

Susan entered, closed the door behind her, and faced the three of them. She was passing in the hallway just as Lohni screamed.

Lohni bowed her head, as did Lyna, pretending to be just maids, while Adora lifted her chin like a queen. '' Some problem, Captain? ''

Lohni almost snorts, but can hold on.

Susan hesitates for a moment. ::: Maybe this is not the best time. Maybe she doesn't know ... ::: Her head screams at her.

::: You know he's destroying this planet. Little by little.:::

::: I need you to find some of my family members. Randor or his children maybe. ::: Leandra's voice stayed in her head.

"Not at the moment." Susan decided to follow her heart in this little dispute. She said. ''Not in the moment. Princess.''

"What are you talking about?" Adora asked innocently.

'' No need to hide, I know you know. You all know. I heard Lohni's exclamation. '

Lohni and Lyna lifted their heads, Lyna raised one hand glowing in purple and Lohni stood in battle position as Adora stepped back to where Alexandra was sleeping peacefully in a stroller, and took the sword that was hidden in her back.

'' You guys do not need it. I'm on your side. "Susan raised her hands.

'' And what led to this side switch? There's no way a person can change like that overnight. "Lohni exclaimed. "Believe me, we all know that very well." Lyna and Adora nodded.

'' You're right, but I do not know what is happening to me. I should be happy! I have the job I've always dreamed of, it's all perfect. But ... but it's wrong. '' She looked at all three. '' You have every right not to trust me. All the reasons too. ''

'' Again I ask, what made you change your mind? '' Lohni asked again.

'Leandra. She keeps trying to talk to me telepathically. She said I'm her last hope and that it was to find Randor or his children. '

'' And why would she talk to you? '' Adora asked this time. '' Of all the people. ''

''I do not know either. I just know we need to act fast before James makes her do anything else. '

"The attacks." Lohni looked at Adora and then Susan. '' It was Leandra that caused them. ''

'' Yes. '' Susan looked Adora eyes. '' Look, you have every right not to trust me. Reasons too. But you must believe it. '' She repeated.

'' You're only doing this because Leandra does not come out of your mind. She's probably using the 'remembrance' spell. '' 'Lyna's eyes widened a little. "Smart, I didn't even remember that spell."

"Remembrance?" Lohni looked at her.

''Yes. To review a memory, in this case a sentence. ''

"So you believe me?" Susan asked.

'' We need a gesture of good faith. Proof you're not going to change your mind and run back to Caspian. "Adora replied.

Susan looked around. Even though she was the captain of the guard and one of James's right arms, there was little she could do without him knowing.

'' And if I help free Adam? '' She offered. '' I know where this one. And I know James hasn't cared so much about him, so he hasn't come to see him. We can get him out of there. '

'' And take him where? '' Asked Lohni. Interrupting her. "Where are we going to take him without James having access to him or the rest of our friends?"

'' Etheria. '' Susan said. '' Even Leandra's power has limits. She didn't reach them there. ''

"I thought all the portals had stopped working," Lyna exclaimed.

'' Not all. There is a specific place that still works. ''

Adora took a deep breath. '' Grayskull. '' She turned to pace the room.

'' And we went back to square one. '' Lohni shook his head.

'' We can not just break into Grayskull. I can't. Especially now that Shadow Weaver is there, playing with Leandra's powers. Besides, we are only three. Four with you if you're on our side. Eight count on Adam, Teela, Hawk, and Duncan. "Lyna exclaimed.

As they spoke, Adora looked at her daughter as her thoughts filled her mind. '' But what is this? '' Adora stopped and turned to them, but focusing on Lyna. '' You broke into that castle several times. The only thing that held you back was He-man, and in a few cases She-ra, isn't it? '

'' Yes. '' She nodded.

'' So we invaded. The two are nowhere to be found. There is no line of defense. '' Lohni concluded the reasoning.

Adora agreed. '' After James tomorrow will visit the Kingdom of moraine. We'll act when he leaves. "She approached Susan, looking into her eyes. '' Prepare everything. Act as discreetly as possible. And one more thing, Susan, you'd better be on our side. If I see it's a trap, you don't want to be around me and I don't take responsibility for what I do. Because I will fight and protect my family. Are we understood? '

Susan swallowed and nodded. ''Yes ma'am.''

'' So our plan start, Captain. ''

'' First of all, I have to do a little thing ... '' Lohni approached slowly and slapped Susan in the face, earning a surprised sigh from Adora and Lyna.

'Wow.' 'Lyna began to smile.

'' Lohni! '' Adora spoke to the perplexed face.

"That's for stealing my job and for everything you did next to the idiot James!" She turned to the door. '' Now we can start. ''

Susan, who now had her hand on her cheek, looked at the two women. Lyna was still smiling and Adora was trying to control herself from opening one either.

A/N: Comments make me happy!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"I still don't believe they still exist." Marlena exclaimed. Referring to the secret passages that cross the palace. They had made the whole trip on foot and after several hours arrived at the palace and found the passages just as they always had been.

'Well, whatever they did to our planet, the person who changed everything shouldn't know about them, so it didn't erase.' He stopped and looked at the map. Estamos 'We're near the servants' wing. We can infiltrate there. Pretend we are part of the new ones. '

Marlena agreed. They would not be suspicious because it was time for new servants to arrive. The only thing they should be careful about is not finding Caspian.

''Good. And when do we find Adora? "Marlena asked and the question made Randor stop and look.

Marlena widened her eyes and spoke. ''Oh no.''

''What? I didn't even say anything! "Randor exclaimed.

And you don't even have to. You do not have a plan. That means we have to improvise. Okay, we're running against the clock, we'd better go. '' Marlena took her husband's arm and finished guiding them to the servants' wing.

"It's getting dark." Randor exclaimed. Vamos Let's do it now? '

Sim Yes. 'Was the answer.

The king knew her well enough to know that it is best to be quiet at this time.

'' The chief of the servants answers the Queen, only and only the queen. As soon as we get in, she'll do the rest for us. ''

xxXXXxx

After dinner, Adora put Alexandra to sleep in the crib they had carried to the side of the bed, after putting the covers over the girl, she took a deep breath. ::: Finally slept ... :::

"Hi?" James entered the room and was immediately silenced by Adora.

He scowled. '' She's sleeping ... '' It wasn't a question.

"Yes, she is." Adora whispered. '' As always does this time since she was born! ''

'' Sorry. '' He raised his hands in the form of surrender. '' It's what I've got news for you. ''

Adora stopped pulling the covers back to lie down and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

James almost laughed at the scene. This is very similar to when they were teenagers and were training while talking but managed to control themselves. '' I spoke to Alexandra's pediatrician. He released her to travel. You can go with me. ''

::: Oh no ... ::: Adora thought, but on the outside she broke into a forced smile, a kind of smile she hoped would never again be forced to give. And ran to him, pretending to be the loving wife. Years of having a dual identity have helped her at this point more than she would like to admit.

'This is great!' 'She exclaimed.

James flashed a satisfied smile before kissing her.

xxXXXxx

'' This is horrible! 'Adora sat down on her office sofa tiredly.

'' It will ruin much of the plan. '' Lohni sighed.

''Not really. You'll have Adam and Teela to help with this part. "Adora commented.

"The cowardly prince?" Lyna asked, perplexed and received a warning look from Adora. '' Okay, okay. 'The prince who will help us save the day!'. Better? ''

''Better. I couldn't say no without raising suspicion of him, so that will change things up a bit and ... '

Adora stopped talking when someone knocked on the door. After Lohni and Lyna approached the wall and pretended to be maids ready to answer the queen at the first call and Adora spoke to whoever on the other side came in, the door opened and the head of the maids joined a red-haired woman. A woman the three of them knew very well.

''Majesty. I'd like to introduce you to Marle. She came in last night. I thought the registration was over last week, Your Majesty ... '

Adora watched closely and for the few signs Marlena could give, she realized that her mother knew they were in another reality.

Marlena was trying to signal her daughter. She knew Adora had telepathy and was very good at recognizing body language. She just hoped Adora was out of the spell and knew the truth.

''Yes, it's over, but I got an indication about her. Welcome to the team. "Adora started talking as she faced her mother and then looked at the head of the maids. '' I think we can get that job now, right? Lyna, go to Karen and help her with whatever she asks. Marle, isn't it? You can take Lyna's place for today. "Adora exclaimed.

'' Of course majesty. Come on Lyna, we have a lot to do. '' They both left the room and after a few minutes, to make sure the two had moved away, Adora got up and closed the curtains, then turned to her mother and ran for hug her.

Marlena was surprised. '' I should guess no one can keep you in control for long. '' Marlena started to hug her a little tighter. "Glad you're fine, my dear ..." She whispered to Adora.

'' And so do you. '' Adora hugged her tighter.

"Good idea to get Evil-lyn out of the room." Marlena pulled back from the hug and smiled a little.

'Amazingly, she's on our side, your majesty.' Lohni replied with a smile. '' It's good to see you Queen Marlena. ''

'The same goes for you, Captain Lohni.'

'' At the moment it's just Lohni. ''

'' So the same goes for me. It's just Marlena. ''

Lohni grins a small smile, which soon disappears.

Marlena looks back at Adora. ''Your father is in secret tunnels. We can help whatever is happening, but we need to know what is happening first. '

Adora was about to start explaining when Lohni interrupted her. '' Adora, we cannot keep the windows closed for long. James still has guards watching you. '

'' He's stupid enough to think I do not know of their existence. It's amazing to think that this idiot was the same one who got Eternia's power. Something a lot of villains have been trying for years. '' Adora helped Lohni open the curtains as Marlena approached Alexandra.

''As she grew up ... Hi beautiful ...' 'Marlena smiled and took her in her arms.

Adora raised her right hand, which began to glow and the faint glow concentrated on the walls and windows. '' Okay, so no one heard us. Now we can talk.''

xxXXXxx

'' And that's what they planned. Adora said she and Lohni have some cards up their sleeve. Something she wants to try today, but the plan itself will start without her. Adam had taken care of the rest as soon as we found him. Along with people who can remember the true reality. '' Marlena told her husband hours later during the short break. '' But Lohni made it clear that there won't be many. ''

'' The powers of my mother do it? '' Randor seemed destabilized since Marlena had spoken it.

''Yes. Against her will, but yes. Now Shadow Weaver has her powers. '' His wife answered and then asked worriedly. ''Are you alright?''

''I am fine. Let's just take care that this plan has nothing that can fail. ''


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

While her mother told her father about the plan, Adora and Susan went to meet Fisto. They needed reinforcement from the masters, and he was the only one around ... even if they first had to convince him of the truth.

As they approached the prison entrance, two guards barred the entrance and were startled when they saw Adora.

''Majesty...''

'' The queen wants to see the idiot who tried to attack her. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me. "Susan said, interrupting the two before they started asking questions.

They looked at each other and looked back at her. '' Are you sure, Captain? ''

'' The captain would not be here if she had not. Now, please, open the doors. "Adora answered for her.

The two looked at each other again and nodded as they stepped out of the front and opened the door that led to Fisto's cell in the rest of the hallway. "We'll be around if you need us."

Both women nodded and walked through the door.

Susan almost jumped when she heard the door close. Adora on the other hand, made a movement with her hand. Her powers would change the shoot to whatever she wanted, and the glass the guards would probably be looking at would look the same as the cameras.

"Look who came here ... to whom I owe the honor, majesty?" Fisto's voice echoed around the room. Adora started to move closer, but was stopped by Susan.

"It may be that he's on Adam's side ... in this reality, if you understand me ..." she whispered.

"Sorry?" Adora asked confused.

'' James created a story to keep Adam away from you. To sum it up, you were the heiress, Adam freaked out, put together a small rebellion and tried to take the throne from you, but James appeared and you both defeated him, thus becoming king and queen. In Fisto's mind, he was part of this rebellion. '

Adora nodded, beginning to understand a little more.

'' Why so many whispers? '' He asked again. For now his voice was melodious, like old friends meeting.

Adora took a deep breath and walked to face him, with only the bars separating them.

"That's better," he exclaimed. '' Your majesty did not answer. To whom do I owe the honor of your visit? '

"He-man."

"Who?" He asked, slightly confused.

'' A hero you met years ago. A hero you do not remember existence. '

'' If you say it, who am I to disagree. ''

Adora started to smile and raised an amused eyebrow. '' I am also a warrior, you know? I've used this method a lot to piss off. ''

He shrugged.

'' And what does this hero have to do with this moment? ''

'' He saved you once and you told him that you owed him a favor. Well, I'm charging this favor now. '

He just snorted and shook his head. '' Adam was right from the start ... you're crazy. Crazy actually. '

''No, I am not. Then you will forgive me ... '

'' Why do you say ... '' He stopped as the Adora hand shone stronger and brightness wrapped. ''What are you doing? Stop this!''

'' Not yet ... '' Adora concentrated even more, searching the memories for the moments she visited Eternia and Fisto was close by.

Little by little, Fisto's expression became less furious and became friendly for a while. At this moment Adora knew that his memories would finish returning on their own, so she dropped her hands and they immediately stopped shining.

"Will it work?" Susan asked after Fisto knelt because of the sudden return of her memories.

'' This has to work. ''

Susan opened the cell door and Adora approached slowly. "Fisto?" She called.

After a while staring at the floor, he took a breath and lifted his head. His gaze was once again the same friendly look as when Adora first met him. ''Princess?''

Adora smiled and held out her hand. '' It's good to see you back. ''

''What happened?''

"Caspian." The two answered. '' He got what he wanted. ''

He looked at Susan and recognized her, his face turning furious again. ''You were there. When everything changed. ''

"Now she's on our side." Adora interrupted and Susan complemented.

'' We don't have time to explain everything, but you need to trust me. ''

Con Trust is a very strong word. Let's see if you deserve my trust. "He replied.

'' We have no choice now, Fisto. We have to trust. "Adora commented. '' Come with us, then Adam explains to you the rest of the plan. ''

'' How do we go from here? ''

A purple portal opened beside them.

"So." Susan replied. Oh, and one more thing, Evil-lyn will be on the other side of the portal waiting for you. He's helping us, try not to get in trouble. ''


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

'' So far so good. '' Adam spoke to himself.

"At this point Adora and Caspian must be leaving Eternos." Duncan exclaimed.

'' With Alexandra together. Poor thing, she's still a baby, but she's right in the middle of a war. '' Teela shook her head.

"Just something Adora and I wanted to avoid," Hawk commented.

'' With your history of wars and babies, I can understand why. 'Teela said.

"It won't be a war if it ends as soon as it starts." Adam replied to his brother-in-law.

'' Adam may be right. '' Duncan agreed.

'' He is, which means that we will have a single chance. Attack, defeat, take over and recover. In that order if possible. "Hawk exclaimed.

Before either of them could say anything, Lyna appeared in the middle of the room.

'' So, ready to reclaim our planet? ''

'' More than ready. '' Adam said.

"But what about the cameras?" Teela asked.

'' Offline. You know, there was a system crash due to the storm that started as soon as Caspian left Eternals. '' She smiled.

'' I never thought I would thank for one of his exploits, but thanks. If this really is our only chance, thank you. "Adam exclaimed.

With a flick of the hand, they all disappeared and reappeared in front of the palace, near an attack tank.

'' Get in there and make some noise. I'll be right back. "And with that she disappeared.

Lightning struck nearby, startling everyone. "I think I better obey." Duncan exclaimed to the group because of the thunder. Even with the noise everyone heard and got into the vehicle. They knew he was a magician because he was so much bigger inside than he appeared to be outside.

''How long will we have to stay here?'' Teela asked as soon as she sat down.

'' Until she gets back. '' His father replied. After several minutes, a small group entered the transport.

"Adora and Lyna have been busy ..." Hawk whispered to Adam, who nodded.

In this small group were Fisto, Lyna, Lohni, Dr. Gray, both guards who had been taking care of Fisto the day before and to everyone's surprise, Marlena and Randor.

'' Mom, Dad! ' "Adam stood up and hugged her.

'' Adam! '' '' It's so good to see you safe! ''

As soon as everyone settled in, Duncan started the transport. '' Next stop ... '' he began.

'Grayskull.' Everyone exclaimed.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile on the road.

Adora leaned back in her seat a little tense. Anyone looking at her would think she would be tense from the storm when in fact she was worried about her family and friends on their way to Grayskull right now.

She didn't risk using her telepathy, not with James by her side, so she was trusting instincts and if they were correct, her brother was on his way to Grayskull.

Speaking of James, he noticed that she was tense and put an arm over her shoulders. For a moment she pretended he was Hawk and leaned her head against his shoulder.

'' We'll get there soon. Just a few more hours of travel. "He whispered and she did her best not to look bored. Luckily, another thunder crashed and the noise woke Alexandra.

James sighed and took his arm from Adora's shoulders as she stood and caught the girl crying.

'' Calm dear. Mom is here ... '' She shook her daughter and for a moment it worked, the crying stopped. Until another thunder falls and she begins to cry again.

James scowled. '' It will be a long journey ... ''

Adora hung her head to look at her daughter. ::: You can't imagine, James ... ::: Then he looked at the window, hoping that the storm would give her friends the advantage.

In the carriage that followed them, Susan sent a telepathic message through the link Leandra had created for them to communicate.

::: They're almost there, can you distract Shadrow Weaver? :::

Far beyond that road in Grayskull Castle, Leandra looked up when she heard Susan's voice.

::: I will do my best. ::: she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

''Very well. We will enter the front window of the castle, the tallest. Shadow Weaver is not magically connected with the castle, so he won't feel us coming in. '' Adam exclaimed aloud from a thunder that had just fallen. They were approaching the castle slower and slower to give Leandra time to try to distract the witch.

'' But the castle has its own defenses. What will we do if one resolves to fire? ´ ´ Lyna asked also screaming. The storm is getting stronger and stronger.

'' They will not trigger will only fire if the castle sees us as a threat to it. We are not, and the magic of Grayskull knows that. '

'How do you know so much about Grayskull?' Lyna asked.

The prince didn't answer the question and she was about to ask again when Duncan interrupted.

"We have to find Sorceress," Duncan said as he drove.

"Susan said she's in the same state as Leandra, but she's even weaker," Lohni replied. "It's probably in the castle too, we just have to find it."

'' If she's in the castle and can't access the powers ... '' Marlena thought aloud.

'It means she was stripped of Sorceress's post. If that happened, Grayskull is without a protector. '' Adam continued and Randor broke up.

"My mother's powers can probably do that, get her out of power, but according to records, she's never been that powerful to use the powers of rewriting history."

'' I think that's why James picked up the powers of those sorcerers, majesty. All the powers together gave him the opportunity to rewrite the story with Leandra's powers. '' Dr Gray spoke, joining the conversation for the first time.

'' We are approaching. '' Duncan caught the attention of everyone.

''The time has come. I hope Leandra got her out of the doorway. '' Lohni whispered and Teela nodded.

::: May the ancestors protect us. ::: Adam thought as he watched the castle get closer and closer. Unable to transform into He-man, he was counting on his intelligence and strength like Adam. ::: And I hope Adam is enough. :::

xxXXXxx

Leandra hid the little stone of power and tried to use her own. That would draw Shadow Weaver's attention to come to her. Probably like any villain, she will boast that she has the powers of the queen ...

"You're quieter than usual." Shadow Weaver appeared at the cell door.

::: Just in time. ::: She thought. '' I've decided it's not worth spending my breath with you. ''

''Do you think I didn't feel you trying to contact someone just now? It's amazing, even without powers you try to leave ... '

Shadow Weaver seemed to scowl.

Leandra hid a smile. ::: Come on, Adam. Hope you got in! ::: She thought.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile, at the front of the castle.

Through magic, Lyna - with a little help from Teela - helped everyone into the castle through the window of Sorceress's former bedroom.

"So far so good ..." Adam whispered.

"It's too easy," Lyna exclaimed in a whisper.

"It's easy because He-man and She-ra aren't here, just like Sorceress," Randor replied as he looked down the hall to see if anyone was approaching.

"I didn't know your powers were back." Duncan turned to his daughter.

''Little of my powers returned, not enough to teleport. Other than the fact that I don't know how to control them ... '' She corrected with a weak smile.

"The hall is free, come on ..." Adam whispered and the group obeyed. ::: I just hope Leandra can keep Shadow Weaver down some more ... :::

xxXXXxx

The transport of kings came to a sudden halt when the storm suddenly worsened. A guard quickly entered the carriage through the side door and shouted, now it was windier and with the sound of water and thunder, he was hardly heard even shouting. '' Majesties, is not safe transport move. Winds can tip the vehicle! ''

'' Standing still does not have that same risk ?! 'Adora shouted, hugging the baby, who again began to cry.

'' Yes, but a lesser good. We're fixing the vehicles on the ground, at least until time has calmed down! ''

'' Its ok, soldier. Alright, just keep us posted. "James shouted.

Another thunder and lightning was very close to the vehicle and Adora put her hand on the window glass and looked out. '' We are very close to the trees ... ''

''Yes. Our luck is that they are not that big ...''

'' That's where you're wrong ... look there! ''

He approached and looked where she pointed. In fact, a tree much larger than the others was near them, swaying roughly. If it fell, it could hit all vehicles.

He frowned. :::Damn it!:::


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

With each passing moment, the tension increased. Shadow Weaver could appear at any moment and that was the last thing Adam wanted. They needed to stay out of the witch's reach as long as they could to find the Witch and soon after Leandra.

Even though he had never spoken to his grandmother, Adam knew that even she couldn't keep someone like Shadow Weaver away for so long. Then the group would take the longest paths to get to the dungeons. -that Adam did not know existed and knew I was being guided to there by the Spirit of Grayskull.- Soon after arriving where Adam thought was the outer part of one of the dungeons, he leaned against the door. The whole group in silence. Nothing, no voice, no sound of movement, just the wind and thunderstorm outside. He didn't know the length of the corridor in this corner of the castle and how many cells they would have on the other side of the door.

'' Tee, you can feel something on the other side? ''

Teela closed her eyes and concentrated. ''Just one person, but it's far away.''

"Can you tell if it's male or female?" Marlena asked and Lyna went to Teela's side and the two answered.

'' I think it's a woman. ''

"We're in the right place." Adam whispered and the three of them stepped aside for Fisto to open the door.

As they wanted to keep them secret, Fisto could not give He-man a punch and open the door. Instead he pulled her from the hinge. Did it make noise? It did, but much less and would not be heard in the rest of the castle.

The group entered the corridor and ran to the cell where the woman - probably the Sorceress - was.

Randor looked at his friend, he didn't know when Duncan had ended up in front of the group. The king knew his friend had feelings for someone, but he never imagined it was for Grayskull's Sorceress.

The man-at-arms ran in front of the group and stopped in front of a specific cell.

At first glance the cell looked empty, but Duncan knew better. He ran his hand through the space between the bars and found an invisible force field.

Not caring about the rest of the group, he exclaimed. '' Teelana! '' And hit the force field.

A small, almost imperceptible tremor appeared under his hand in the force field. She had hit the other side.

'' Get back! '' He exclaimed Adam both the mentor and for the Sorceress, he first pulled and Duncan drew his sword.

'' Adam, what are you ... ''

The sword pierced the force field, which in seconds fell apart, revealing the inside of the cell and a redheaded woman who looked extremely weakened.

'' It's always good to see you, Adam. '' She smiled.

"And it's good to see you too Sorceress." He returned the smile as Fisto opened the door.

'' Wait, this is the Sorceress? '' Lyna asked, but no one answered.

Teela went in, but was prevented by her mother's voice.

'' No Teela. This cell is programmed to weaken anyone with magic. "She exclaimed as she walked slowly out, so as she walked away from the cell with Duncan's help, she immediately seemed to have her strength renewed.

"I imagine that for you to get here, you are following a plan," she exclaimed, going straight to the point as usual. ''So ... what will we do now?''

"I guess you don't have your powers," Lyna asked.

''Not. Since Caspian broke into the castle, I can't access my powers. It's like...''

'' You weren't Sorceress anymore. '' Marlena added.

Teelana nodded.

"That's a problem," Randor interrupted. '' This means the castle is without a guardian. Shadow Weaver can have access to everything. '

'' Yes, she and another person. There is security protocol for such cases. More than one person can have access to power if the Sorceress can't, or there's no Sorceress. '' Teelana replied. '' And I already chose my person. '' She looked at Teela.

"I ... me?" Your daughter exclaimed. '' I don't even know how to control my powers, who knows about an entire castle. ''

'' Must have a way of learning fast. '' Hawk commented.

His answer was a tense silence.

"We'll have to defeat Shadow Weaver first." Randor remembered.

"That was already part of the plan." Adam smiled. '' But first I needed confirmation. '' He looked back at Teelana and she nodded.

Fisto wrinkled his forehead and asked. '' Confirmation for what? '

They heard thunder outside.

Adam raised the sword. "By the power of Grayskull!"

xxXXXxx

While Adam and the others were in Grayskull, Adora was literally facing the biggest storm of her life.

The winds have only increased since the last minutes. Now the cars were fixed to the ground and all were on alert.

'' I have never seen a storm like this! '' Adora called because of thunder.

"Me neither!" James replied, still looking at the tree. He was in an internal dilemma. He could -not wanted- use his powers, but if the tree fell, it would have to use.

In the other seat, Adora was in the same dilemma. She knew very well what was going on in Grayskull and that if she revealed that she knew the truth, it would ruin everything. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and instead of communicating with her brother, she felt him.

And she had to control herself not to smile when she felt pulses of power and energy turning her brother into He-man. She knew that feeling of being transformed very well.

Adora opened her eyes and looked back at James, who was still looking out the window. She could not reveal her powers. Not now that the whole group knew her brother was He-man. She would have to trust James to use his if anything happened.

She looked at the windows. Amid the thunderstorms, the rain, and Alexandra's shouts, you couldn't hear the conversations of the guards who were less than five feet from her.

What she said before was true, she had never seen a storm like this, and she also knew it wasn't natural. A small advantage of having made a call to some old space friends and Lyna having intensified this with her powers.

But the last thing she expected with the phrase: 'Expect something out of the ordinary' was the worst storm Eternia would have to face.

xxXXXxx

The group, now led by He-man, climbed a few flights of stairs and went to the other side of the palace, where Leandra was. How did they know? Just as they knew where Sorceress was.

'' The storm seems worse. If that is possible. "Dr. Gray exclaimed.

'' You do not know Adora. This was the work of some of her friends. 'Lohni replied, still taking in what happened a few minutes ago. Adam and He-man, Adora and She-ra. :::How? I did not notice? She is my best friend!:::

He-man stopped. "Did she call them?" Adam and Adora had talked telepathically the day before and she explained the plan, but he doubted she could get in touch with them.

"She called." Lyna confirmed. '' It was hard, but called. ''

Lohni stared at Marlena. '' Your old ship's radio is still working fine, Your Majesty. '' She smiled.

Marlena widened her eyes and nodded. "Good to know." She said.

''And now? Did we get there and hope that Shadow Weaver has already left? ´ ´ Lyna asked.

'Isn't that what we combined?'

That's before you know your little secret. Muscle man. '' The former villain answered. '' This could change everything. ''

''Not really. Adora thought of her part of the plan and I complemented mine. Our secret was already foreseen in our plan. '

They went outside the prison where Leandra was and used the same tactic they did to find Teelana. After running down the hall, they found Leandra quickly.

"Majesty?" He-man exclaimed.

'' Here! '' She exclaimed another cell and they ran to her. Unlike the Sorceress, she had no force field in front of the cell, but she looked as weak as Teelana herself. Well, the purples of her arms from a recent small fight against Shadow Weaver showed how weak she was.

Fisto and He-man released her and she immediately left with their help, but before any introduction was made, Lohni stepped forward and exclaimed.

'' First of all, tell us something only you know. ''

"What?" Leandra exclaimed.

'' We have had problems with someone pretending to be the queen Leandra. We need to be sure. 'Lohni replied.

Lyna closed her eyes and grimaced.

The old queen sighed and answered.

'' By now everyone should know about my powers, right? ''

Lohni agreed.

The queen agreed. ''Right. The bad thing about saying something that only you know is that a lot of things are confidential, so I'll say something that you will soon know, or maybe already have. A year after Randor was born, Miro was lost and lost his memory during a storm. He stayed months away until he was found. Years later, after my daughter was born, he told me about ... another prince of Eternia he had with another woman when he had no memories ... we stayed away for six months before I returned to the palace and reconcile ourselves. '' She looked into the captain's eyes.

"I think you understand that this is not easy to talk about, and if I'm talking about why this prince will be needed to win this battle."

Lohni nodded in satisfaction and stepped aside.

Leandra's gaze went first to her son. Now a grown man. And very much like your husband physically. Her eyes filled with tears and she murmured.

'' Randor ... ''

Just as he remembered her voice was. The king did not realize that he had walked over to her, and when he noticed that he was inches from his mother, he hugged her tightly as he wept.

Leandra didn't hold back, she cried too. He had grown up. It was already a man, a king. And she didn't notice that time pass until Caspian pulled her out of her seat.

"As beautiful as the scene is, we need to go." Lyna interrupted.

Mother and son walked away and before Randor gave Lyna a look, Leandra agreed. '' I think you're right. We are against time here. I knew about the plan through Susan. We need to hurry before they get here. "Her gaze moved over the group, stopping at Marlena. She looked at the current queen's left hand and found two rings. A wedding ring (new to Leandra, since this was not common in Eternia.) And a very thin, golden ring, one she knew very well. This was the ring that defined the present queen of Eternia. She herself had worn such a ring.

Randor's mother looked back at him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"

Randor chuckled and reached for Marlena, who took her hand and approached. '' Mom, this is Marlena. Marly, I think you already know my mom. '

Marlena smiled. ''It's nice to meet you majesty.' 'She went to bow, but Leandra put her hand in hers.

''Don't bow. One queen does not bow to another. And my pleasure, Marlena. Although the last time I saw Randor, he was a teenager and it looks like it was weeks ago, it's great to meet his wife! '' Leandra hugged her.

A test. Lyna noticed. Queen Marlena learned from the last time and took a short test to see if this was the real Leandra.

'' Look, I'm not the only one you need to know. '' Marlena pulled away and He-man approached.

'' This is Adam. At the moment He-man. Our son.''

They hugged each other and this time He-man felt he was right. Amazing how he could feel if something is right or wrong, something that even after years he has not gotten used to.

He-man walked away first before his grandmother could say anything. '' We need to go. ''

The former queen agreed, as did the group.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22.

::: I'm with them. ::: Susan heard Leandra's voice in her head. Stronger than before. Probably already away from the cell against magic.

The captain stood and looked back at the tree everyone was watching. She knew part of the plan, but not the whole plan. Was this part of it?

The answer came sooner than she had expected, for as she turned to the opposite window, she saw a rapidly approaching ship with something pointed at them. Before she opened her mouth, the gun went off and everyone, including her, fell asleep.

xxXXXxx

Of course, the sudden stop of movement within the surrounding transports left everyone even more alert within the main transporter.

"What happened?" James asked.

'' A ship sir! Approaching. '' A soldier shouted back.

Adora turned away from the window.

'It seems to open fire on us, sir!' Another shouted. '' And we have no answers from the rest of the escort either! ''

'' What is the best option? '' Adora shouted. Praying for the soldier to answer that they needed to get out of the vehicle.

And for her luck.

'' We have to leave here, but can not alone take the vehicle off the ground. Not fixed like this. ''

"Are you telling us to go out in the middle of a storm with a baby a few months old?" James asked.

'' Unfortunately yes, Your Majesty. ''

Adora are putting her daughter in the mobile seat that was on their side in the seat of the vehicle. After releasing the little seat from the seat, she put a waterproof cover around the girl. It was the best she could do, but they needed to get away from there. After they left she would cast a little spell so the girl wouldn't get wet.

'' This won't do any good! 'James shouted, interrupting Adora's movements. Outside they saw a glare. One of two things, either thunder crashed, or the ship fired at them.

'Do you have a better idea?'

''Staying here!'

''We can't! They would never expect us to get out of here! And I'd rather face them than risk being close when that falls! '' She pointed at the tree.

James looked at the swinging tree again and grunted.

'' Well, Keldor. '' He turned to man-at-arms, who was the entire conversation quiet. '' Go with the queen. Protect her! Let's split up. They have only one ship and will have to choose who to follow. I'll go out with some guards first! "He got up and went to Adora. '' Do not deviate too much. ''

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

He first left with some guards and the ship immediately followed them. Moments later, Adora and Keldor left, Adora holding Alexandra's car seat firmly in her hands. Both headed for the forest.

"We need to find somewhere for you and your highness." Keldor put his hand on Adora's back. Because of the winds, neither of them moved away, or walked too fast or too slow, especially with Adora wearing high heels, and heels and mud definitely didn't match.

''I know. Follow me. "She walked a little faster, the rain still heavy, and she was doing her best to keep her daughter dry with her powers.

'' Follow where? ''

'' Beyond! '' She pointed to a small clearing.

"Majesty, I don't know if it's the best ..." He stopped talking as soon as he saw a hidden ship and looked back at Adora.

"I'll explain later." She replied and they walked as fast as they could to the ship.

As soon as they got close to the ship's door, Adora pushed a hidden button and the door opened. They both entered and Adora closed the door.

''Where how? Where did that come from? '' Keldor looked around as Adora placed Alexandra's seat in the seat next to the pilot's seat. With a wave of his hand, the three were completely dry.

"Etheria." She sat in the driver's seat and he sat next to each other, both putting on the feel.

''But how?''

The princess sighed. '' Again, after I explain. '' With another hand gesture, he fell asleep and she called the ship.

Adora looked at her daughter, who was looking at her with an analytical look.

'' Do not look at me like that, it is easier to sleep than to remember who he is now. The last thing we need is another villain unleashing right now. ''

The girl blinked and Adora smiled as the ship took off. '' I knew you'd understand. ''

xxXXXxx

He-man and Leandra began leading the group as they approached the throne room corridors.

What if Shadow Weaver appears? Gray asked. The storm was still high outside so they could speak normally.

'' Actually finding her is already part of the plan, '' Leandra replied.

''What? Why?''

"Because she." Marlena pointed at Leandra. '' It's going to get her powers back. ''

'' I thought you already controlled his powers. '' Hawk said.

'' Control, but they are not me. To make the magic work completely, they need to come back to me. "The queen mother answered.

''I understand.''

They stopped in front of the living room door and Leandra spoke to the group. '' At my signal, you come. Not a minute before. '' And then he just spoke to He-man. '' And try to hold your father in place. I know Randor and I know he doesn't stand still. ''

The hero nodded, knowing the queen was right.

Leandra went in, but was interrupted by her son.

''Mother.''

She turned around and for the first time in years, Randor was speechless. He didn't want his mother to risk or endanger herself, but they needed to get back to normal reality. "I, ah ... just wanted to wish you good luck." Marlena took her husband's hand.

'' Thank you. '' Leandra smiled and entered the throne room.

The queen mother entered the throne room and it was not long before Shadow Weaver noticed her.

''What? How ?!''

'You can't imagine,' Leandra answered and then dodged a bolt of magic.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

A / N: Thesorceressqueen: Remember the ship Marlena piloted to go from Etheria to Eternia? So it's the same ship. Adora and James were close to where Marlena landed and Adora knows it, so she knew where to find it.

xxXXXxx

The real duel between witches began with nothing less than much of Leandra's power being thrown at her by Shadow Weaver.

After dodging several times, Leandra began to retaliate. Taking control of the powers the witch was throwing toward her and making them return. But it wasn't all the power that Leandra fought back. Much of the magic, she absorbed and claimed every attack.

'' I thought you had no power! ''

"Yeah, a lot of people who met me thought that." Leandra retaliated.

xxXXXxx

"She may be in need of help," Randor exclaimed, only to be stopped by his son.

'' She hasn't given the signal yet, and even after she gives, only I will come in. ''

''But.''

'' Dad, please. It's easier if you trust me. ''

A white flash came into the throne room and everyone knew it had nothing to do with the storm outside.

'' I couldn't do anything last time ... ''

'' And nothing will happen this time. '' Marlena interrupted her husband.

''How are you so sure?''

'Cause she's not alone now.' '

xxXXXxx

After another ray comes your way. One she almost didn't divert, Leandra sent to her grandson.

:::Now!:::

xxXXXxx

:::Now!:::

"I'm going." He-man entered the throne room, further surprising the witch.

''You! You were supposed to not exist! ''

"Yeah, even magic has its unforeseen things." The hero replied, as he spoke, he walked a few feet behind his grandmother.

Enraged, Shadow Weaver raised his hands and a glare, this time strong black and white, appeared in his hands and seemed to grow larger and larger before being thrown with all the witch's strength toward them. He-man raised his sword, summoning Grayskull's powers and the thunderstorms protected him from the magic blow.

Leandra used the magic of the sword, using it as a channeler to see which spells were sorcerers, which were hers, and which were the witch's. Having her answer, she waved at her grandson and He-man aimed his sword at the witch, casting her own power.

As Shadow Weaver retreated, He-man threw the sword at Leandra. The queen took the sword and used it as a plumber of magic. As Shadow Weaver's lightning bolt touched the blade, Leandra absorbed the power that once belonged to her and withdrew all of the Witch's powers, both those of the wizards and those that were really hers.

''No!''

The rest of the group came in after the shout. Entering battle formation, forming a U around the three.

Leandra steadied herself as she absorbed her powers and watched the sword return the remaining powers to their respective owners.

After the last glare, the witch was on her knees, weakened, and Leandra was standing breathing heavily as the glow around her body dimmed.

"It's not over," Shadow Weaver whispered and the queen mother approached her.

"You're right, but that will change soon." She punched the witch in the face, which made her pass out. '' For a long time I wanted to do it. ''

'' And now? '' Hawk said.

'' Now let's go back to Etheria. '' Adora appeared on another throne room door, Alexandra in her arms.

Everyone greeted the princess, even her grandmother knew who she was and greeted her with a hug.

'' Why? '' Someone asked.

"For us to recover and gather the powers we need to get Eternia back to normal," Leandra replied.

"But what about Caspian?" Lyna asked.

'' He doesn't have my powers in his palm anymore. You will not be able to follow us. Shadow Weaver is completely powerless, and the castle will not allow the powers to be used until we are here. '' Leandra evaluated the now unconscious witch.

'' So we abandon Eternia? '' He asked Marlena.

'' Temporarily yes. Adora, you brought ... 'Teelana answered this time.

'' Of course. '' With a wave of her hand, Keldor appeared unconscious in the middle of the throne room.

'' Great, we'll need him for that. '' The old sorceress looked at the group. '' The portals to Etheria will be closed until we get back from there. That way he won't follow us. ''

'But how are we going to open one now?' Gray answered.

'' With the help of Light Hope. '' She replied.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Keldor woke up hours later with a headache, that spell was slightly familiar, a distant memory.

FLASHBACK.

Skeletor threw a bolt of lightning toward the son of the greatest enemy only to be hindered by a shield. Looking to the side, he saw the princess with one hand outstretched toward her brother, her palm glowing in the same golden tone as the force field.

End of flashback.

Keldor sat up and looked around, but the sudden movement made him regret it, the dizziness and headache from the return of the memories followed soon after.

As far as he could see, he was in a cell, but no cell holds Skeletor. He stood and extended his palm to the bars, just for nothing to happen.

'' What? '' He tried again and nothing happened. Keldor frowned and ... wait! Eyebrows? How did he frown if ...

He ran in front of a small mirror in the cell and sighed in alarm. ''Not!''

He had his face back. His identity as a villain was lost. As if that no longer stressed him enough, the memories of having to serve Caspian came to mind. Who did this idiot think it was to turn the great Skeletor into a crybaby who was afraid even of a small outbreak of the princess?

There he lost his temper for good and started throwing things against the walls and bars. If your powers could not destroy for him, then he will do it the old way.

xxXXXxx

Adora shook her head as the image of Keldor snapping disappeared and looked back at her old friend.

Thanks for your help, Light Hope. I don't know if we could get a place to leave it. ''

Não No need to say thanks, Adora. Not after all you did to save Etheria. Now go back to Brigthmoon, your friends and family are waiting for you. ''

''If anything...''

"I'll call you, just like Adam."

A portal appeared and the princess passed it after thanking her again.

xxXXXxx

That night, after everyone had rested and calmed down from recent events, Queen Angela invited them to dinner.

For a moment it seemed that they were still in rebellion and about to make their first attack. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"Oh my God, how big she is!" Glimmer took Alexandra in her arms and began to make funny faces, which made the girl laugh. '' You're bigger, right, beautiful? Oh. '' Princess Brigthmoon hugged her. '' How long has she? ''

"She's two months old." Adora responded and watched the scene with a smile. They had finished finishing dinner.

Hawk and Bow also watched the scene with smiles.

'' She's really beautiful. And great too, Dad. '' Bow made fun.

''Thanks. And don't even start kidding. In a little while Glimmer will want his own baby. '

Bow laughed. '' I think not yet. ''

"That's right Bow." Micha replied and the former rebel blushed. He forgot that his father-in-law was less than two meters from him.

Hawk and Randor laughed.

Marlena shook her head with a smile as Angela looked at her daughter and then at Adora. They had been friends since Adora became a rebel leader, and like all friends, they had their fights. Years ago, she hadn't thought about it, and now seeing that Adora became a mother and that Glimmer wouldn't take long to follow a similar path, made her think it was worth every sleepless night worrying about their safety. And probably Marlena thinks the same, since the story of the queen of Eternia with Adora was very similar to hers and Glimmer.

But they weren't the only queens to watch everyone, Leandra looked around. She had missed a lot ... Taking a deep breath, she calmed down, it was over. She was back and that's the only thing that mattered.

xxXXXxx

Adam and Teela lay down alone for the first time in months. Finally relaxing at least a little. They knew they would go out to fight soon, but they couldn't miss that moment of tranquility.

It's funny to think the roles are reversed. Adam spoke out of nowhere while playing with Teela's hair.

''What do you mean?''

'' Eternia at war, Etheria in peace. ''

''Understand. But from so many moments for you to think about it, it had to be now? "Teela stared at him and he grinned before kissing her.

xxXXXxx

Marlena was sitting on a balcony in the northern part of the palace, Randor had slept for a while, but she couldn't and decided to walk a little before finding that quiet place and sitting down.

A lot was going on and she had to be honest with herself, she didn't know a third of the plans her children had made.

'Can I join you?' A voice asked. Turning, the queen was surprised to see Leandra standing in the doorway with two cups.

"Sure." She moved to the side as Leandra sat down.

"Looks tired," Leandra commented as she handed the cup of tea.

Marlena thanked him and sighed. Apenas Just thinking about how it looks like we're going around. '

''How?''

''Do you know. A little calm period, then something happens and the fights and battles come back, another calm moment and the final fight comes, we win them all and yet it happens again. I'm tired of this. We all are. ''

Leandra looked at the horizon. '' You have gone through a lot in recent years, is not it? ''

'' More than I care to admit. ''

After a while in silence, Leandra exclaimed.

''Thanks. For ... for taking care of everything in the last few years, I can't imagine how Randor, Miranda and Stefen must have been ... '

'' There's nothing to be thankful for. Just keep in mind that it won't happen again. ''

The former queen nodded, her thoughts going to her other two children. How did they get ...

xxXXXxx

It was not long before nightfall and everyone was sleeping, but Adora did not know why Alexandra did not sleep, to this day she never had trouble getting her daughter to sleep, even after trying for half an hour the girl was still awake. It was almost midnight and the girl refused to fall asleep.

'' Come on, my love. You need to sleep, and mommy too. '' She was walking around the room while she was rocking her daughter. He had tried everything, she wasn't hungry, and the diaper was clean, not colic or anything. Hawk watched them, lying on the bed, after what seemed like the thousandth round the room, he decided to get up and see if he could get her to sleep.

''I can?''

Adora looked at her husband and nodded. '' If you can make her sleep ... ''

He picked up the girl and started pacing the room while Adora sat on the small couch, her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin.

'' I missed you. '' She spoke out of nowhere.

''I missed you too. Of the two actually. '' He stopped walking and sat next to her while still cradling his daughter.

After a while in silence, Alexandra began to close her eyes and it wasn't long before she slept.

"I think she missed you too." Adora lifted the cover a little to cover the right girl.

After a while in silence to make sure she slept, they both got up and Adora quickly arranged the crib for the girl. The crib was a gift from Queen Angela to the couple and luckily they had never brought it to Eternia. Before they arrived, the crib had been assembled.

Hawk put her daughter in the crib and Adora covered her.

''Good night dear.''

''Sleep well.''

With the lights off, they went to the bed and lay hugging each other.

'' Adora ... ''

''Yes?''

"The ship that helped you get away from James ... who was flying?"

'' A friend. Let's say she owed She-ra a favor. '' His wife answered and kissed him.

"As far as I know, She-ra doesn't charge favors ..." He looked her in the eyes with a playful look.

''Do you know her.''

He raised an eyebrow and she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

In the middle of the night, the sound of a ship landing on the airstrip woke Adora from her peaceful sleep. She and her husband got up and looked out the window.

"Looks like your friend has arrived." Hawk commented after yawning.

''I go there. You stay with Alexa. I'll be right back. "She kissed him and went to get dressed before leaving the room toward the main hall of the Lua Clara Palace.

When Adora arrived, the visitor was already waiting for her in the main hall.

'' Huntara! '' She greeted.

'' Adora. '' The silaxian warrior replied. '' Glad to see it's all in. ''

'' Thank you for earlier today. I don't know if we could have done it without you. ''

"I must admit I was surprised when She-ra told me to help you."

'' I asked her to do that. ''

'' It doesn't surprise me. She-ra never hesitates when it comes to friends. And she also said that we were supposed to talk to each other. '' Huntara started walking towards the gardens.

"In that case it was a little more than the friends that motivated her to do that." Adora whispered and followed her. '' But the reason I called you was to thank you. ''

'' I said I do not need thanks. I owed She-ra a favor and she took that favor. Nothing more.''

''Yes it is. We fought on the same side once and it's good to know that I can call you when She-ra can't show up. ''

'' Have we fought side by side? '' Huntara frowned and stared at Adora, out of nowhere remembering She-ra's face. She gasped.

The two stopped walking.

::: That's exactly what you are thinking. I am She-ra. ::: Adora sent her telepathically. :::This is a secret. But I was told you need to know. That's why I let you find out the truth. :::

Huntara closed her mouth after realizing it was open. ''OK. This I did not expect. ''

''I know.''

They walked again.

After a while in silence, Huntara asked.

'' And no one else knows? ''

'Few people of the rebellion. And my family.''

Huntara nodded and then looked at the stars.

'' I think now I understand why you call me. ''

''I couldn't turn in front of him. Not with her around. "Adora answered and Huntara knew she was talking about her daughter. Huntara had seen Adora get off the carriage early with a mobile seat and was shocked to see that a member of the rebellion had already built a family.

"It's hard to believe that the great She-ra has a daughter," she whispered.

Adora smiled a little and nodded slightly. '' She was the reason I called you. Because if it were under normal circumstances, I'd solve it myself. '

''I believe in you. Now I need to ask, why tell me that? I mean, we only fight side by side a few times, and we're not so friendly. Not as much as the rebellion girls here and you. ''

''Let's say I trust my intuition - And my grandmother-. You will be needed to reclaim my world. ''

"Does that mean we can kick and hit that asshole Caspian when it's all over?"

''Absolutely.''

'' Then I'll help you. I have a great urge to hit someone. '

Adora laughed.

xxXXXxx

In Eternia

'' The queen disappeared majesty. And the princess too. We think that ship captured them. "Kale exclaimed.

'' What about Keldor? '' Susan took the lead in asking it.

'' Gone too. ''

James shook his head and took a deep breath. '' Please leave everyone except Kale and Susan. ''

The counselors looked at each other but obeyed their king.

As they left, James got up and threw some documents that were on his desk on the floor.

"Do you think she found out?" Susan asked, swallowing hard.

'' Why else would he just had a fit of rage? '' Kale stared.

'' The question is how, exactly, she remembered? '' James glared at them angrily. '' I did not come here for all our plans are out the window. ''

'We still have Leandra.' Susan exclaimed. She knew Leandra was no longer in Grayskull, but she couldn't make that clear to them.

''No more. She and the Witch have been rescued. By He-man. '' James walked from side to side. Leandra defeated Shadow Weaver and stripped her of her powers, as well as giving back to every sorcerer all the powers we stole. The portals to the rest of the universe are closed and we can't open it ... '

"But how could He-man have helped?" Kale asked angrily.

'' I thought you had deleted him from history. ''

James paced the floor thinking. He had erased He-man from the story, but he erased no one but himself and She-ra. Then an old theory that swirled around Eternia in the back came to mind.

He stopped. Several people had wondered and wondered where He-man would be when he was not helping others, and many others supported the theory that he had a secret identity, but no one found out that they could never get into Grayskull.

But now Grayskull was his. He could find out if this is true or not. And if it is, he will know who the hero of Eternia really is.

Before Kale or Susan could ask what silence was all about, the three met at Grayskull.

''What? What are we doing here? 'Kale asked.

'' Finding the true identity of He-man. ''

The two warriors looked at each other.

"I thought this was just a theory .." Susan commented.

"I have reason to believe it's not." He walked down the corridor to one of the castle's most protected rooms. '' We are not leaving here until we find that person. ''

xxXXXxx

The next day Adora and Hawk went down to breakfast with Alexandra when they heard a very familiar voice.

''I do not believe...''

Adora turned and ran into Swen.

'' Swen! I do not believe! What are you doing here? "Adora exclaimed as Hawk hugged his old friend.

'' I came to help you. I heard about Eternia. Man, this looks like a rebellion meeting. This is a zone down there. ''

Adora flashed a nervous smile. ''As well?''

'' All the rebels are here. ''

''All?''

'' Well, I mean, the main. Besides the crew guys, this is the whole old group. They are waiting for you in the throne room. '

And Swen wasn't kidding, when they reached the main hall, several of the former rebels were there.

'What are you doing here? ´ Adora asked.

'We came to help.' Frosta replied.

'' Eternia helped us a lot when we were at war. It is our turn to give back. '' Casta added.

Adora just smiled and noticed her parents across the room, smiles on their faces. Beside them were Adam, Teela, Leandra, and Duncan.

Adam stepped forward and asked. ''So. What is our plan? '

All eyes turned to her.

The princess looked from side to side. '' Rebels. '' Some cheered when called rebels again. '' We have a little mess to do. ''

The group celebrated.

She looked back at Adam, who was with a beaming smile. ::: Let's get our planet back :::: He sent her telepathically and she nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26.

At Grayskull Castle hours later.

James knocked down a door to get inside. He had been trying to get into that room all night, and only now by midmorning had he made it. This was one of the hardest rooms to enter, so he knew there must be some secret, but all he found was a giant statue of a man who looked like He-man.

But as he approached, he read on the inscription at the foot of the statue: King Grayskull.

James frowned. Had Grayskull been a person? Apparently yes. Someone even bigger, he was a king. This was interesting, especially since there was nothing about him in the historical records of Eternia or the royal family.

He looked around. Several artifacts scattered throughout the chamber in glass compartments and hung on the walls. Swords, sticks, bows and arrows, axes, but there was an empty space in the wall. From the way the hooks were, there had to be two crossed swords there, but it was empty. The swords of He-man and She-ra. He got it. He was in the weapons room.

As he walked around the room, he saw a book on a small table and approached. The cover was brown, untitled and thick, implying it was thousands of years old, and when he opened it, he realized it was a showcase explaining the weapons in the room. James turned the pages until he found an image of the swords of power and protection.

'_Twin Power Swords.'_

_'' Only a legitimate heir of Grayskull and the royal family of Eternia can handle these weapons. The sword of power and protection are the main source of power of the universe and the largest destination than any of the descendants may have. ''_

''_Power: The name of the sword was given by Queen Veena - wife of King Grayskull - after the death of her husband after he saved Eternia. -According to the first, all powers were concentrated in the castle and his sword. ''_

''_Protection: The sword with the greatest transformation ability was made as a gift from Queen Veena to her only daughter, Princess Alyra, adding her powers and from her husband to the sword, the protection sword was first used to transform your keeper. Anyra was transformed into She-ra in times of crisis, but continued the royal lineage as her natural self.''_

''_The queen later handed the sword of power to her son, Prince Nick, and the legend of He-man and She-ra began. Years later came He-ro and several other heroes with smaller destinations / tasks._

_These swords are used very rarely and at the right time, two champions, two brothers, will raise them to bring peace to the planet.''_

James read it twice to make sure he was reading it. Only members of the royal family could handle Grayskull's weapons. He looked around at the guns. All weapons exalted power, even the empty place.

The swords No wonder he felt he knew those swords Adam and Adora fought every time they went to a fight.

:::Not. That can't be true. ::: He reread the notes.

_"Only a legitimate heir to Grayskull and the royal family of Eternia can handle these weapons."_

He closed the book angrily. He-man did not disappear because Adam had not disappeared. It was clear now. That meant that Adora - his Adora - was She-ra.

James set the book in place and stormed out of the chamber. If the twins are really He-man and She-ra, they will return to take over the planet and he needs to be prepared.

'' James? Find anything? '' Kale said.

'' Yes. '' With a wave of his hand, the three were in Eternos.

'Don't you want to share with the class?' Kale exclaimed, but the king just walked away and then disappeared.

Kale sighed. '' I'm starting to get annoyed with this. ''

"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked, startled.

"Nothing." He took her hand. '' Let's go back to the palace. ''

xxXXXxx

Keldor was once again trying to use his powers to get out, but nothing seemed to work.

'' Spare a little strength, little brother.'' Randor's voice rang through the cell.

Keldor can't help but force a laugh.

'' So you found out. ''

''Long time. But we didn't come here to talk about it. "Randor approached the cell with Adam and Leandra.

Keldor raised an eyebrow. '' Queen Leandra? I thought you were ... '

''Dead? I'm not, as you can see Keldor, I'm very much alive. '' She replied. His expression softened a little. '' Please, we need you. ''

Randor snorted. "I never thought I'd say that." He shook his head. '' You will need to help us. ''

'' And if I do not? ''

'' So you will stay here for the rest of your days and miss the chance to give Caspian a lesson. '' Adam answered. "We need all the power we can, and if it means beating Caspian, well, I think you're one of the people who wants it the most."

Keldor seemed to think. In fact, he did not want to stay there, and he also wanted to teach a good lesson to this charlatan who called himself the villain. He didn't like Randor, but if that was the option, he'd have to arrange an escape later when it was all settled. The serpent mountain master approached the trio. '' Well, you have my attention. When are we going back to Eternia and what are we going to do? ''

'' Calm down tempers a little, Keldor. It's not that simple. "Randor replied.

'' In fact it is. '' Leandra interrupted her son. '' We need to take the element of surprise. Which means we'll be back sooner than we think. '

Adam nodded and approached the cell. "Any joke and He-man didn't think twice about sending you to the same place that She-ra sent Hordak."

Keldor raised his eyebrows. '' The cowardly prince found the courage? It was about time, Randor. At least now both children are warriors. ''

Randor stepped forward, but Leandra took her hand.

:::Not. He will say anything to annoy you. Not listening to him. :::

::: It's easier said than done. A lot has happened in the last twenty years. :::

:::I can see it. When we get back you tell me the rest. :::

With a nod from the old queen, the cell opened and Keldor left slowly.

'' What about my powers? ''

'' At the right time you'll have them again. '' Leandra answered this time. '' Follow us. ''

Randor and Adam stood a little behind, close to Keldor with watchful eyes as the villain followed the queen mother.

A/N: I know, I know. I didn't update last week and I'm so sorry for that. To compensate for this, I will post chapter 27 tomorrow, November 23rd.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

''Not. I will come back with you. I am the king and that is my planet! I never ran away from a fight and it won't be now that I'm going to do it. "Randor exclaimed after returning to Clara Moon.

'' We'll have other warriors. We don't want to risk James killing you just for being the real king! "Adam answered in the same tone.

"Adam has a point." Keldor nodded.

'' Shut up. '' Randor said.

Keldor shrugged.

"Randor, I know you're the king, but we need you here if we fail and James wants to come here." Leandra replied this time.

'' Hiding in a palace. How can this help? ''

'' Like you've never done it. '' Keldor muttered again.

Randor went to get up, but Leandra stepped in front of Keldor. '' Not now. '' She whispered and he sat back down.

::: Why is she protecting him? ::: Randor thought.

'' If we fail, you will have to protect Alexandra. She is already the heiress anyway. It might be James's next step, going after her. "Hawk spoke this time, earning a glare from both Randor and Marlena.

'You won't fail,' Marlena replied.

Randor was going to say something, but Adora interrupted before he started.

''Dad. In normal situations you are the king, but now I need you to take care of Etheria for me. Something more important, take care of Alexandra for now. We'll be back soon. It is a matter of time before we recover Eternia and we need to focus on that. If you are there, our attention will be on you. ''

Randor sighed, he didn't like the idea, but his children were right. '' Okay. '' He whispered. '' But that doesn't mean I have to like it. ''

"We know." Adam whispered more to himself than to the group.

''It's decided. At dusk you will be arriving at the ancient palace of Etheris. They'll be safe there. "Angela concluded.

'' I thought the palace was under reconstruction. '' Marlena said.

'' The royal wing this completed and is ready for use. We have people working there daily to get the palace up and running again. '' Micha responded this time.

Adam looked at his parents. Iram 'See?' '

The kings of Eternia looked at each other and looked back at their children.

'' Just arrived and we have to leave already? '' Marlena asked.

''Sadly yes. We're leaving in twenty minutes, you leave together, but the other way, to Etheris. '' Adam explained.

As Adam explained the situation to his parents, Adora whispered to Queen Angela. '' Keep ready rebels. When Leandra asks, open a portal. We will have better chances if we are in our reality. ''

The queen just nodded.

Teela and Hawk were sitting close to the family. Hawk watching Adora as he held his daughter. After almost two months away, the girl had grown up and the former pirate increasingly hated James. He promised that after all this was over, he would not miss another moment of his daughter's life.

'Can I hold her?' Teela interrupts her thoughts.

"Sure." Carefully, he puts his newest treasure in Teela's arms.

'' She's bigger. ''

Hawk nodded.

'' Has anything changed? You know, when you and Adora found out you were expecting her?''

It seems that the overprotection we both had before has increased. My mindset changed a little when I learned that Adora was pregnant and even more when Alexandra was born. Knowing that this girl, our daughter, will be based on us, needing us every step of her life made me want to stop thinking about fighting. '

'' I think Adora think the same. ''

Hawk couldn't help but grin. '' We were waiting for the war to end here to get married and have children to not have to get into so many fights. And here we are again. ''

Teela was quiet. She couldn't think of anything to answer. She just wondered what it was like for both of them. In addition to worrying about the planet, they now had to worry about their daughter.

'' I can't go along? Maybe you can help ... 'Stela started talking, but was interrupted by her older brothers.

'' Child's place is not in battle. '' The twins said together.

''But...''

"Stela, you heard your brothers," Marlena replied and the girl nodded.

'' Okay, mom. ''

The group fell silent. Each with their concerns and thoughts. Adora went to Teela and took her daughter in her arms, they would leave soon and she wanted to enjoy this moment.

The former captain of the royal guard looked at her husband. Adam looked very distracted. He woke up like that that morning. You are probably planning the next step. Teela took a deep breath, this family no longer knew what it was like to have a moment of peace and tranquility for years.

xxXXXxx

James appeared by magic in the room he had shared with Adora for the past two months. So much work for nothing. If he knew at the time that she and her brother were He-man and She-ra, none of this would be happening and the plan would be out of danger. He would never admit it, but with that knowledge, James very much doubted that the plan went on, time was short and he had to act.

He wasn't stupid either because he didn't realize that he softened a little because of the baby. There was something about her, magic and power perhaps, but he couldn't hate her even though it was that power that had helped Adora to remember. After all she is the daughter of the woman he once loved - still loves, even if she doesn't love him.

What surprised him most was how he did not realize that She-ra and Adora were the same person. He observed the acts of rebellion closely in the last year of war. She-ra was very busy and so was Adora. How did he not realize that they were never together in the same place? Not even in the celebration of victory. She-ra stayed a few minutes and loves the rest of the night, but they weren't together. And what about Adam? In recent years he has studied the royal family of the planet and watched Adam for days wondering how that idiot could be Adora's twin.

He had to think of something. Something Adora didn't expect him to do. She dealt the cards and now it was his turn to play. After pacing the room for almost fifteen minutes until he was out of nowhere, he knew what to do. It doesn't mean he liked it, but at the moment it was necessary. With his magic, he caused wounds and injuries that looked worse than they really were. To anyone who looked, he seemed to have lost a fight and that was what he wanted it to look like.

With another spell, he changed everyone's memories to look like he was back from the storm like that, and then he went straight to the palace communications room. He didn't have Leandra's powers, but his would be enough for now.

Arriving, the guards looked at him and asked if he didn't want to go to the ward, but James shook his head and said he would not go until he did. The king sat in his chair and waited for one of the technicians to turn on the camera for a live broadcast. As soon as he called, he started talking, looking defeated.

'' My people, I would like to talk to you in a better position, but an old enemy has returned. Prince Adam, my brother-in-law, returned from exile and attacked the carriage in which I, Queen Adora, and Princess Alexandra were. Your rebels have won this little attack and the queen ... '' He paused to look real and continued to look a little down. '' My wife and daughter were captured. '' He looked up, looking like his determined husband. Adam has gathered new villains and now they will all be treated as such. Some names are ... '

As he spoke the names, the guards looked at each other. By this time everyone on the planet had stopped doing what they were doing to watch. Finally, James spoke the last two names. '' And the two youngest and should be considered extremely dangerous: He-man and She-ra. I will make portraits of what they look like and distribute, be careful and if you see, I want you to inform the royal guard. ''

xxXXXxx

Just before leaving, Huntara appeared in the room where Adam and Adora were talking. The twins looked at the warrior.

'' You have to see it. '' She said and left the room with the two on the trail. The three climbed into the ship and stared at the screen. As Huntara traveled everywhere in the universe, she had contact with all communication networks, including Eternia's.

"Son of a bitch." Adora whispered as soon as she heard the last part of James's speech.

Adam did not correct his sister for the verbiage because he was thinking the same, since Huntara looked scared to the princess.

'' I think it's the first time I hear you swear. '' She said and was silenced by Adam.

James continued to speak.

Probably the queen has been bewitched by such rebels, by these villains, so anyone who sees her, I ask you to warn me as well. Thank you all.''

He closed his eyes looking tired and the screen went black.

'' He's a great actor. That can't be denied. '' The Silaxian warrior exclaimed.

Adam paced the cockpit, uttering strings of profanity that if Queen Marlena heard him speak, he would surely have an ear tug. Huntara had taken one of Silax's largest ships to help the group and Adam was grateful for that, as the floor space was larger.

"This idiot was always like that." Adora answered and sat down. '' We lost the surprise advantage. Everyone will recognize us if He-man and She-ra step there. And Adam and Adora too. ''

"At least he doesn't know I'm helping." Huntara added. Ainda 'We still have that advantage. It's minimal, but it's still an advantage. ''

"How are we going to get on the planet anyway?" Adora asked.

Adam stopped walking. '' And if we were not we? ''

''What do you mean?''

"We pretend for years to be different people, just do it again."

Adora stopped to think and then raised her eyebrows. '' We can change our appearance and voice by magic. Let only our group see who we are while we're out there. ''

'And can you do that? ´ Huntara asked.

"We can't, but Castaspela can." Adora answered her old friend.

'' What's the plan? '' Asked Huntara.

''Distraction. Let's take the time Leandra needs to fix this. James wanted a rebellion, so he will have a rebellion. From what I hear, the story he created was that I started a rebellion, so that means there are people who are probably part of it. '' Adam replied and Adora nodded.

'' When we left? '' Asked Huntara even more excited.

''Right now. I'll let the group know. '' Adora got off the ship.

Adam looked at the window, shaking his head, he went down beside his sister with Huntara close behind.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Teela, Adora, Keldor, Teelana, Leandra, Lyna and Castaspella appeared in Grayskull a few minutes later. Everyone paying attention to the surroundings to make sure no one was around.

'' Where now? '' Teela said.

'' The chamber of life. It's close to the throne room and it has some of the power we need, 'Teelana replied. "James didn't know about that, otherwise he wouldn't have kidnapped all those wizards."

''What are we waiting for? Come on. '' Teela said.

'Wait, we need to know if there's anyone else in the palace,' Leandra interrupted.

"That's easy to know," Adora replied. "Grayskull?" She asked and the Castle Spirit appeared in front of her.

'' It's good to see you again, Your Highness. What do you want to know?''

"You already know the question." Adora simply answered.

He seemed to smile and answered. '' No, there's nobody here except for two guards. ''

'' Where are they? '' Asked Leandra.

'' In the throne room. ''

"Thank you." Adora answered and he disappeared.

'' Now come on. ''

xxXXXxx

Adam and Fisto appeared at the location where the alleged rebellion Adam created.

They knew they were in the right place when a man - whom Adam didn't recognize - called him.

'' Adam! You came back!''

Adam grinned. To the people who know him they know that smile was fake, but the important thing now was for them to believe he was on their side.

'' Better late than never. '' A woman agreed.

'' I said I would. '' Adam replied automatically.

As they entered, they realized it was an entire camp.

"Oh my God," Adam muttered. The camp was the same as that of Etheria's rebellion.

He glanced sideways at Fisto, who shrugged, unsure what to do. After the meeting tent arrived, that same man asked. '' So what do we do majesty. ''

Majesty, not your highness.

''Let's take trouble for my ...' 'He forced the word out. ''Brother in law. I want everyone who can gather causing various riots in different parts of the planet over the next two days. He will not know which one to answer and then we will go to Eternal. I have friends who can help us. ''

'' You've had plenty of time to think about everything, haven't you? 'The woman asked.

''Of course.''

'' Your request is an order, Your Majesty. '' The two of them left the tent.

''So far so good.''

"Once they start, the masters will help fight, you know, don't you?" Fisto asked and Adam nodded.

'' The important thing now is we get time to the group. Reality returning to normal will prevent all destruction. '

''I hope it's right.''

"Me too, old friend, me too."

xxXXXxx

After defeating the two warriors, Keldor was tying them to a pillar to keep them still after they woke up. "It would be easier if I had my powers." He grunted.

''Stop complaining. You will be with your powers again. "Lyna replied.

'' When did this on their side? ''

'' Since they saved me from that fortress and here too. Until they don't ... '' She was quiet.

'Don't you dare say that.' He interrupted angrily.

"Hey, you two, come here." Adora called and unwillingly both obeyed.

"Do you really want to obey them?" He whispered.

"I already obeyed you, so that's fine."

''Your..''

'Here's the chamber of life.' Teelana interrupted them stopping in front of a door.

'And what are we going to do now? ´ Teela asked.

'' Before we must have a Sorceress to guide us. '' Her mother looked.

Teela took a deep breath. '' It's temporary, right? '

'' Just as long as we are in this reality. ''

Teela nodded. ''Where do I need to be?''

The two walked to a point in the hall.

::: Mom ... ::: Teela thought

::: It's all right. :::: The former witch answered.

'´I can't do it on my own, Adora come here.´' Teelana stepped aside so the princess stood where she was.

'' Raise the sword. 'The princess did and Teelana put her hand on the blade. ''Talk to me. By the powers and honor of Grayskull! Let the law be fulfilled! '

As they spoke, the ground beneath Teela rose a little and Teelana continued to speak, this time alone. ''Enter the pit of power. Only the pure and soft can convert the power of Grayskull's castle ... '

Teela lifted her chin as her mother spoke.

''... If the castle accepts you, you will emerge changed.''

The ground under Teela began to descend. She looked startled at her mother, but the look she received comforted her.

As soon as Teela was completely out of sight, a magical vapor began to rise.

"Sorceress ..." Adora called worriedly, but was silenced by the sound of a hawk when the bird came out of the well. None of them noticed that their mouths were open.

The bird stopped in the middle of the room. ::: How do I get back? ::: She asked her mother.

'' Focus, think and transform ... ''

The bird turned into Teela, now wearing clothes like Sorceress.

"Wow." She whispered to herself and turned to her mother. ''Temporary.''

Tempor Temporary. 'The mother confirmed.

Teela agreed. '' So I just have to leave a trail of power for them to get in and out of there. '' She said remembering the plan. How do I do that?

While Teelana explained to her daughter how to make use of her powers, Leandra and the rest turned to the door. She, Keldor and someone else would cross.

''I'll go.' 'Lyna spoke out of nowhere. "Adora and Castaspella can do the lookout, but I will."

Adora looked at her grandmother, who nodded. ::: It's fine, Adora. I can protect myself. :::

::: Call me if you need to. ::: She sent it to her grandmother and spoke aloud. ''Okay, we'll be around, let's go Casta.' 'The two went to the palace entrance.

"Ready?" Teela asked.

"More than ready." Leandra answered for all three.

Teela took a deep breath again and looked at her mother. Courage. That's what Teelana's eyes said, and then Teela reached out and a thin line of magic wrapped around their waist.

'' You have two days to get it. Then I'll pull you guys. '

Keldor snorted and Lyna agreed. The three turned to the door that opened and entered, the door closing behind them.

'' And now? '' Teela said.

´We wait. Adam will draw James here in two days. They have until then to come back with enough power. '´ Her mom answered.


	29. Chapter 29 Christmas Triple Update

A/N:Triple Christmas Update! Since I haven't posted in the last two Fridays, this is my gift to you, (the two missing chapters plus the third)

Merry Christmas!

CHAPTER 29

'' Remember, you will see things that have happened and could have happened. Don't get carried away by the emotions, we need our calm minds. "Leandra remembered the two villains.

Keldor nodded. He sought that power for many years, he hardly believed he had finally found it. Everything around him was white until he was gone. Everything took on a landscape of a simple house in the woods.

'What's this? 'He asked.

"Keldor, we don't have time ..." Lyna exclaimed, but was interrupted by Leandra.

"Leave him." The queen whispered and followed him from afar.

Keldor approached the house slowly, he recognized the house as he approached. The door seemed to open for him as the three entered.

A pitcher of water was thrown into the wall. The woman held her face and then her hair, she was crying.

Keldor looked in a trance.

"What's going on?" Lyna asked.

'We'll have to go through visions that may or may not be related to us to get the power we need. He won't realize we're here, even if we leave. '' Leandra replied, pointing to Keldor.

'' And it will come out of the trance? ''

'' Let's hope that Teela can pull us back in time. ''

"What do you mean ..." Lyna stopped talking and stared at the wall.

'' Lyn ... '' A voice called.

'' Mom ... '' Lyna started walking toward the voice.

'Lyna, wait!' Leandra shouted, but stopped as soon as everything started to change.

Soon the house became the hallway of the royal chambers. "It's not real." She whispered and repeated again. ''Is not real.''

She herself appeared with one hand grasping her daughter's hand and the other in Stefen's hand. '' Randor! Come on! '' She screamed as it ran down the hall.

The queen watched herself stop at her son's bedroom door. '' We have to get out of here! ''

A younger Randor appeared at the door and the four ran down the hall.

xxXXXxx

The woman got on her knees. '' The King ... '' she whispered. '' He's the king. ''

Keldor approached.

A man was in the house together and helped the woman to her feet. "Ashley." He said lifting his friend. '' You need to stop this. Think of the child '

'' I'm thinking of the child! '' She screamed. '' In my son. I ... I loved him .. '' She added after a few seconds and Keldor knew she was talking about his idiot dad.

''I know.''

'' I can't raise it on my own. And Max ... Miro has a life. A born heir, a queen who loves him. ''

'Marry me.' The man exclaimed out of nowhere.

'' What? 'She turned to him.

''Marry me. I can help you. Ashley, you are a healer, have many powers. If everyone knows that this baby is from the king, they will accuse her of deceiving him, the bewitched. '

The scene changed and Keldor didn't have to watch what happened in the meantime to know what happened. About five years later the village was invaded by snakesman soldiers. Wizards and healers were solicited in the capital and on the front lines in the city. There was a massacre and Ashley did not return from the battlefield. The man, Clarkson, raised him after that, though the boy reminded him of the woman he loved and the man he hated most for making her suffer so much. Keldor was raised with an authoritarian figure and when there were subsequent attacks years later on Eternia, he fled the battle for being three years younger than required in recruitment. In a discussion with his '' father '', Clarkson revealed the truth to the boy about who his real father was, in a fit of rage, Keldor discovered in the worst way that he possessed his mother's powers, accidentally killing the man who After days of wandering aimlessly after fleeing the village, soldiers found him, but the soldiers belonging to a hidden enemy at the time. The horde made a deal to train him if he helped them conquer the planet. Offering training for the boy's newfound and uncontrolled magic. Keldor accepted without thinking twice, and was eventually trained for five years by Hordak and assisting in the attacks on Eternia during the Great War.

Years later, after an attack that went wrong against Randor Keldor made a trade with the horde and this exchange emerged Skeletor.

xxXXXxx

Lyna walked down the hallway of her old house, everything was the same, but it seemed somehow changed.

Passing a specific hallway, Lyna stopped abruptly at the door when she heard the voice again.

'' Lyn! At last you arrived. Your father and I thought you would never go down to the cafe. "Her mother exclaimed. 'Do not stand there in the doorway between.'

The witch looked around. ::: So many times had to be this? ::: She wondered.

'' Good morning ... '' The younger version of herself answered.

"Good manners." She didn't have to look sideways to know Faceless had spoken to her. Her father, one of the greatest guardians of power, spoke to her.

Lyna watched the scene.

'' I just said good morning. '' The girl replied.

Lyna remembered very well what happened later, when there was a big fight and she was kicked out of the house.

Lyn sighed, she had forgotten when exactly Evil-lyn had appeared. :::: For a simple reason ... ::: She realized. ::: I became a villain to show you how powerful I am, but ... ::: The witch didn't finish the thought. She dared not finish.

xxXXXxx

Leandra watched as she ran with her children through the palace for royal transport. She remembered the details very well, for they had happened relatively recently for her. "Don't stop ..." she whispered to herself.

But the memory didn't hear Leandra stopped abruptly as she spoke. '' Go to the ship, I have to get something. ''

'' Mom. '' Miranda called, but Stefen pulled as they ran. They ran as fast as possible for shipping.

"Go, I'll go with her." Randor exclaimed and went after his mother.

The scene changed for Leandra in her office, the queen's scepter was on the table and she picked it up and went to a wall. Pushing the secret compartment, the wall opened and she hid it there, where it should be for the first time.

Leandra shook her head. '' Why I had to take the place of the scepter before? Come on, forget that scepter, come on. '

An explosion hit the side of the palace and the queen swayed a little, almost falling.

''Mother! We have to leave now! "Randor appeared in the doorway, holding on to the walls.

Leandra looked around her at the office, sheets and secret documents scattered across the table, but there was no time. She ran to her son, took his hand and they both ran out of the palace.

Arriving at the airstrip where the ship waited, she saw that the younger children were waiting with two guards inside the ship. '' Come on ... '' She sighed.

But something caught his eye. Her powers went into full alert and she turned her head into the royal garden trees. A shooter.

Leandra's eyes filled with tears as she saw herself push Randor away and then disappear.

'' NO! '' Shouted Randor desperate as she disappeared. One of the guards. Logan, the man-at-arms of the time rushed to him and forced him into the vehicle. The other helped get the prince in. Seconds later the ship took off and Miro rushed in, stopping as soon as he saw the crown. '' Leandra ... '' He paused, then dropped to his knees with the crown in the hands.

Looking up, she saw the ship leaving quickly with its children. The queen swallowed hard.

xxXXXxx

Adam was undercover as he roamed the city in search of his grandfather. According to his father, he had seen him in a restaurant, making the prince enter several restaurants and bars looking for the former king.

It was not a necessity for King Miro to participate, but Adam and Teela had talked and agreed that he had the right to choose. It was still a day before he went to Grayskull and he needed to be fast, but so far no Miro.

It would have been a challenge if Castaspela had not given him a medallion that changed his appearance. To anyone who looked at him, he would look like a farmer in his late forties with black hair and tanned skin.

As he was about to give up and return to camp, he saw a small restaurant. It didn't seem like a place his grandfather would come into, but everything had changed in this reality, so it was worth a try.

The prince found nothing much upon entering the restaurant. It was smaller than the others. Probably for people with less money. He really didn't remember him in his normal reality, perhaps because it was another aspect taken from Etheria. Adam would have to ask Adora later about the place.

Realizing that several people were looking at him, Adam slowly approached the counter, asking for a pint of beer. He hardly ever drank because he was the heir and champion of the planet, and when he drank it was very little.

The door opened and a guy came in.

"Any sign of Miro?" The man asked whispering to the bartender as he approached.

The bartender shook his head no. '' Miro has not returned. is still looking for the granddaughter. '' The man lowered his voice even more and approached. Adam had to pay close attention to be able to listen '' said rumors that went to the rebel base to negotiate with the grandson. ''

The other paused. "Adam?" He whispered, as if the name were forbidden to be spoken.

The bartender nodded and turned his attention to another customer.

The hooded man turned and left the room.

Adam raised an eyebrow. If Miro went to the rebel base, then Fisto would probably be with him right now. But the prince could not leave now, not when he had just arrived. He stared at the monitor, where the news of the planet was passing, not realizing that another hooded man was watching him.

xxXXXxx

A half hour later he left the place and took the longest path through the woods to the camp. As he walked, he couldn't help feeling that he was being followed. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, Adam walked faster and after a while managed to outwit the subject.

The man walked through the woods. He was also hooded and looking from side to side.

Adam caught a brief glimpse of the man's hair, the color white. Adam didn't know anyone albino, so the guy was old. Leaving for battle, the prince was surprised by the rapid movement and how well the man knew how to fight. After a little sword fight, and another hand to hand, Adam beat the guy, knocking him to the ground and sighing after seeing who it was.

"King Miro?" He asked.

After a minute in silence, the king exclaimed. "No need for formalities, I know it's you Adam."

Adam raised an eyebrow. From either one, either the Breed medallion was no longer working or Miro really did know with the disguise. Looking down, Adam realized he was still in disguise, so it was the second option.

'' How? ''

'' I was married to a sorceress, don't you remember? ''

'' I thought you did not know. ''

"Of course you did, we all know she had powers."

Adam realized he was saying that because of the reality they were in, here everyone knew that Leandra had powers.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

''James is getting out of control and these attacks only make him more crazy. Give us back Adora and Alexandra. Leave this little bit of sibling aside for the sake of Eternia. '

'' I'm not with them. '' Adam replied stepping back to Grandma to get up.

'' Of course it is not. They are with your rebels. ''

'' They are not. Alexandra is with my parents and Adora is safe. ''

Miro's gaze raged. 'How dare you talk about your parents after what happened?'

''What happened? What do you think happened? "Adam asked with a little fear of the answer.

''Don't play dumb.' Miro went for a punch, but Adam dodged it. '' The attack of your rebels hit the palace hard, your parents and my wife are gone! ''

"That's not true." Adam interrupted him. ''Believe me. Nothing you remember now is true. '

''How do you know?''

'' For this reality exists only thanks to a stingy James plan to rule this planet. Now he did it and we are trying to fix it. '

"That's bullshit."

"If it were then you probably wouldn't be here if you're saying I'm a killer." Adam exclaimed. '' Look around! Look inside your memories, the real ones. See what happened. ''

'''You idiot.' 'He started up.

::: Tee. ::: He sent and immediately Miro was surrounded by a circle of power and magic. The former king stopped abruptly.

After a few minutes, Miro dropped to his knees. The tear-filled eyes after Teela showed her what happened in these messes along with her memories.

The prince took off the locket.

"Grandfather?" Adam asked and the former king's eyes turned to him. As soon as the brown met the blue, the tears being held fell.

'' Adam. '' The man stood slowly and hugged his grandson. "I remembered." He whispered after a few seconds and repeated the words over and over.

''It's all right. '' Adam consoled the former king. '' But we need to go. I'll explain the plan to you on the way. '


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas Triple Update

Chapter 30

Adora and Castaspella were in one of Grayskull's antechambers, alert for an attack if necessary, and also to join their powers with Teela should something happen.

As Adam's twin, she had seen what had happened a few hours ago in the woods. Taking a deep breath, she put that worry aside. Just a few more hours, and Leandra, Keldor, and Lyn would be back with the power they needed.

"Are you all right?" Casta noticed Adora's gaze.

''Sincerely? I don't know. '' She admitted.

''What are you thinking about?''

''Nothing particularly. Something is happening. And I don't know what. "The princess approached a couch and sat down, feeling suddenly tired.

''Even we can't know everything we want. Adora. You and I know more than anyone and another ... Adora! '' The queen of Mysticor rushed to the princess, who passed out.

Using her powers, she realized what her friend had. '' A vision ... So many moments for you to have a vision and you had to have one now ?! '' She said perplexed.

xxXXXxx

Adora found herself in one of the halls of the palace. James and one other person were talking. She couldn't see the other person, something was stopping her.

"Where is she?" James asked.

'' In a place for traitors like her. ''

'' This was not part of the plan. ''

'' Much of what you did was not part of the plan. And here we are now. ''

When James was quiet, the other person exclaimed. '' You postponed it too long. It's time to attack. Choose a side. She or us? '

James looked around the room. Whereas. After several moments and when it seemed that the subject was losing patience, the false king answered.

I want the troops ready. We will go to Grayskull at dusk. '

Adora concentrated to get out of sight.

xxXXXxx

When Adora awoke, startled, Casta just held the princess's shoulders.

'' Adora, Adora, Adora. Hey! What you saw?''

Adora turned her eyes to her friend. '' We have to warn Teela and the Sorceress. Now!''

"What?" Castaspella asked. "Adora!" She shouted as the other woman ran out of the room.

Shaking her head, she followed her friend.

xxXXXxx

'James's troops are retreating Adam.' Fisto exclaimed to the prince.

"Something's happening." Miro added. '' Masters do not respond to communicators. The only thing I heard was Grayskull. '

"But he doesn't know we take Grayskull, does he?" Fisto asked.

''Do not know. Wait for me here. I'll talk to Adora and Teela. "With that, a portal opened in front of him.

"Apparently Teela had her eye on you." Miro exclaimed jokingly as Adam walked through the portal.

xxXXXxx

'' They plan to create a new horde world. '' Teelana paced. Adam and Adora looked at each other as Casta complemented.

"According to the stories, the beginning of that world was like that, although there was no change in reality."

'' Then this the starting point of them. The rebellion defeated the horde and Eternia would never surrender because of how it is used to being governed in a completely different way from normal monarchies. Changing reality was the only option they found. "Adam muttered.

'' They knew me and knew that for the people not feel so much this change, they had to recognize someone in power. But they did not foresee that much of the people do not know me well yet. This discomfort of the change was redirected into something else, forming like this ... 'Adora looked at her brother and they both spoke together.

'' The rebellion against kings. ''

'´ No wonder they want me on the throne. It's the only face known to them. '' Adam concluded.

"Wouldn't it be easier they to take a woman and make Adam king at once?" Teela asked. '' Not that I'm giving ideas for them, but right ... ''

''Because none of them had the fascination that James has for Adora. This fascination facilitated access to everything. '' Teelana replied.

"But what about Susan?" Teela risked it.

'' I think I found that it helped us. The stranger said something about a betrayal. '' Adora answered her friend.

''This is bad.''

'James isn't the only brain in the operation.' Castaspella commented and Adora snorted.

''Of course it is not. This plan is very complex, even for him. No, James was the public face chosen to hate while the rest who planned the operation think about the next step. James may have started the plan, but he's not responsible for the rest. '

'' And now they are marching here. 'Teelana remembered.

"They are." Adam agreed. ''Teela, try to make the masters remember and ask them to come to Grayskull as soon as they can. Teelana, keep an eye on the magic door in case Leandra and the others come back early. Adora ... '

'' I'll bring my rebellion here. My powers with those of Casta, the castle and Angela will be able to bring the people in smoothly.''

"Hurry up." Adam spoke up and each went one way.

Teelana took a deep breath as she headed for the door. "I hope you three are almost done with what you were going to do in there." She whispered to the door. Her only answer was the sound of his own breath. Remember that the power would make illusions of the world that Eternia could have been if nothing that happened in the last thirty-two years had happened. Don't fall for it. ''

Again silence on their part.

xxXXXxx

Keldor walked aimlessly for a few more hours. How many? He didn't know, but only stopped when the same scene returned.

''Not again.''

''I do not believe you! Never ... '' A younger Keldor raised his hands and dark magic came out of them, hitting the bulb, which was about to explode when Keldor jumped on the man he believed to be his father and made him run out of the house. The loose magic was so powerful it blew up the room.

"It didn't happen that way." Keldor whispered to himself.

"See what you did?" The man roared at the boy, who ran off. Isso 'Yeah, run stupid, and don't come back!' '

Keldor frowned and everything was about to change and take him to what would be a better version of everything when Teelana's voice reached his ears. _'' Remember that power had made illusions of the world that Eternia could have been if nothing. of what happened in the last thirty-two years had happened. Don't fall for it. ''_

The magic seemed to recoil at this knowledge and only showed her what would happen if this vision had occurred.

What seemed like days, he arrived at Eternals and was found by one of the palace guards who was on his day off. Keldor saw that he would have been escorted to the palace, where the guard lived. He saw that Miro would have found him familiar and ordered a DNA test and found out that he was his son. He saw that Leandra would have adopted him, even though he knew his story, and he would have grown up with Randor. He saw his brother fall in love while he himself fell in love. He saw both nephews grow up together, no horde, no evil.

Something about it brought him peace. Something that did not feel the years. What a single achievement changed his life forever.

'' What did I do? '' He asked. Out of nowhere, all those years of evil came to his memory. An old regret.

"It wasn't your fault." Something inside him said.

'' But the choices were mine. I caused it. '

'' Did not cause ... was right for you ... ''

"Shut up." He told this part of him. The part that belonged to Hordak in that stupid deal he made when he was young. '' You made me choose it. It took their happiness, mine! ''

In front of him, the part of him that became Skeletor appeared. '' You made that choice by choosing to be me. '' Skeletor laughed. Nada 'Nothing can change that.' '

''I can.''

''How? The only way out is if the redhead pulls you back. Until then you will have to put up with me. '

Keldor turned his back and shouted. '' Queen Leandra, Lyn! ''

'Can't you be thinking about that?' Skeletor, that deal with Hordak, grunted.

"It's not you." He conjured the staff of destruction. ''No more.''

''Wait.''

He broke the staff. And everything went white. The staff had been broken several times by the twins, but this time it was permanent when he himself broke it.

'Very good Keldor.' A female voice spoke.

'' Mom? '' He was frightened.

'' Got to get rid of Skeletor. He passed the test. '' A necklace appeared in his hands. '' Take this to Leandra, she'll know what to do. ''

'' Mom, wait. ''

'' Remember I love you. ''

'' Mother! '' Keldor came out of the cabin. "Where it all began." He whispered and looked at the necklace. Much power emanated from him. '' Leandra! Lyn! '' He called and started searching.

xxx

Lyna was in a similar situation until Teelana's voice appeared. Remember that the power would make illusions of the world that Eternia could have been if nothing that happened in the last thirty-two years had happened. Don't fall for it. ''

Just as it did with Keldor, the power receded.

'' I thought that neither the Sorceress could control the powers of this place. ''

'' And can't. '' Keldor appeared.

"Just in time." She smiled and he returned the smile. Hers is gone. ''You look...''

''Lighter? That's why I am. ''

'' How beautiful. '' The voice of the faceless echoed in place.

"Isn't that your father?" Keldor whispered.

''Is.''

'' And what does he do here? ''

Lyn remained silent.

'Don't you have anything to say, daughter?' The faceless asked.

'' Nothing that you do not know. '' It was the answer.

'Was this supposed to be an apology?'

'' I'm helping the heroes to return our planet, it is no longer enough? '' Tears came into his eyes.

"As if a simple act could redeem years of evil."

'' What do you want me to say? I tried to steal your power and got it? That I was never good enough? You never listened to me for anything, that's why we always fought and the real reason why I got kicked out of there! I ... I ... '' She stopped talking when she realized what the magic really wanted. She forced the words out.

'' I made my way after leaving. Is that what you want to hear? I chose this path when I thought that being good was not enough, so bad and was the most powerful. ''

''You regret?''

She was silent.

"Do you regret it?" He repeated.

'' That's what I wanted to be for long. To have glory and powers and all to obey, but now ... at what cost would all this come? So yes, I regret it. '

'' I know how hard it was for you to admit that. '' With all this disappeared and now the two met in what appeared to be the front of the royal palace.

'' That's all? '' Asked Keldor.

Lyn looked at her hand. A purple crystal-shaped stone glowed brightly.

'' That's ... '' Keldor stopped.

"The stone of redemption." She answered. '' I thought it was a myth. ''

"It's not." Leandra's voice came up and the queen ran to them.

'' You got the stone of redemption, Keldor the medallion of truth. We can go back. '

"But what about you?" Lyn asked.

Leandra looked at the palace. "The power of reality." She raised her hand and a blue stone, just like Lyn held, was glowing.

'' And what was the challenge requested? '' Keldor asked.

"What could have been our lives if everything were perfect." One last look at the castle.

The two former villains followed his gaze and watched the palace disappear, just as their vision had. And they also saw the queen mother sigh.

'Are you okay? Keldor asked. He had also seen what their lives would be like if nothing that had happened in the last 32 years had happened, but he only saw fragments of image and facts.

''I am. Just… I lost a lot of their lives. "She shook her head. ''Let's go back.''

''Until it was easy. I thought even the Witch couldn't control this place. "Lyn said.

"This is something that is said to frighten anyone who is foolish enough to enter here without permission." Leandra replied.

The three held hands. ''Teela! 'Everyone called.

And instantly appeared in front of the door. Keldor opened and the three crossed.


	31. Chapter 31 Christmas Triple Update

**A/N: Triple update! Don't forget to read the last two chapters before this one!**

CHAPTER 31

The three of them left in a mess, Teelana told them what she can before the sound of several conversations reach her ears. They entered the Grayskull throne room, which at the moment was crowded with rebels and some of the masters.

How long did they arrive? Lyn asked.

'' A half hour or so ago, 'Teelana replied as she made her way to her daughter.

'' You made it? '' Teela said.

The three nodded.

'' Great, because they will be here in half an hour. '' Adora shouted over the talks, which soon ceased to hear it. '' Rebels, take up positions, good battle everyone. '' The rebels left the castle, except for a few.

'' We have no time, we have to start now, I want all the wizards together here. I don't want to risk not having enough power. "Leandra exclaimed.

Adora, Teela, Castaspella, Angela, Lyn, Keldor, Madame Razz, Glimmer and Teelana formed a circle in the center of Grayskull's throne room. It all started there, so nothing fairer than ending there too.

Keldor and Lyn had handed the stone and necklace to Leandra, who fit both stones into the necklace and put it on. Taking a deep breath, they all held hands. '' Stay tuned for your magic, the return of reality as we know it will take longer than it took when it was changed. ''

Everyone nodded and watched Leandra's power appear, the white magic at her feet heading toward the center of the sorcerer's circle. Adora's golden magic followed, followed by Teela and Teelana blue, Lyn purple, Keldor black, Angela silver, Glimmer light purple, Castaspella yellow, and Madam's rose. When all the powers met, a sphere of magic formed.

'' Focus on our reality, and nothing more ... '' Leandra said one last time before everyone was silent.

xxXXXxx

He-man and Hawk watched as the wizards began.

"What if the fight migrates into the palace?" Hawk asked.

"So let's protect them." He-man answered and both men left the throne room. The rebels and the masters were already in formation. Miro leading them as everyone waited. The former king had not yet been informed about his wife, just as Leandra did not know that Miro was there. He-man and Duncan had talked, the king had better not know for now, Leandra needed to focus on power, and if Miro showed up she would surely lose her concentration.

'' We are ready He-man. '' Fisto appeared at his side.

The hero only nodded as he and his brother-in-law assumed their own battle positions. He-man took the front line, while Hawk stayed with the back groups near the palace entrance. The idea of staying there wasn't his, but considering who he left safely in Etheria and who was inside the castle behind him, he didn't complain about the position.

'' I think it's the first time you get back here. '' Bow prepared an arrow.

''I say the same to you.''

'' Our wifes are in there. If they want to come in, they'll have to go through us first to pick them up. ' Bow said determined.

The former pirate nodded.

xxXXXxx

"Nervous, boy?" Duncan asked.

'Would you believe me if I told you no?'

''No.''

''Then no.''

Duncan gave a bland laugh. '' They'll be fine. Everything will be fine.''

"I hope so Duncan, I really hope." He-man was interrupted by one of the rebels.

"Caspian troops in sight!"

"Next to the royal guard." Blue peacock added.

"Get ready." He-man shouted.

xxXXXxx

"Troops around Grayskull, sir." One of the Royal Guard informed James.

Kale grabbed a binocular and snorted at what he saw. 'Our suspicions were right, James. Adora really came back. ''

'' And why do you say that? ''

'' The great rebellion is here. ''

James takes the binoculars and frowns. The great rebellion was around the palace, with He-man on the front line. '' And now? '' He looked back at his friend.

'' Now we attack. Follow the plan. ''

'' Have you ever thought what will be your plan goes wrong? '' James asked. Now knowing the secret, he had no doubt what He-man was protecting inside that castle.

'' I want all spread out on all sides of the castle. Kill those rebels. '' Kale ignored him and ordered the commanders.

"Kale." James approached.

There's no such thing as Kale, James. I was sent from the horde world to train with the best of your warriors. Just for several of them to turn against us! It's our turn. It is the turn of the new horde to take control. That palace is going to fall for us today. "Kale turned away angrily. So angry that even James was startled.

"Very well then." He looked in the binocular again. "Yeah, He-man, you can't even handle that much power."

Across the field, He-man frowned and tightened his sword a little, this is going to be a long battle.

xxXXXxx

Kowl and Broom watched the wizards shine even brighter. Both knew that they were gathering more and more powers so that they could return the planet to its true reality.

It had been at least an hour since the battle cries had started outside and they both looked at each other as the group shone even brighter.

"I just hope it doesn't take much longer." Broom commented and Kowl just nodded as he stared at everyone shining even brighter.

xxXXXxx

While the interior of the castle was calm, outside the forces on both sides did not retreat and continued steadfast in battle. The rebels had complete freedom of struggle since they knew that everyone would be well after reality came back.

The battle went on and on, even as the warriors tried to enter Grayskull and were quickly arrested by the rebels.

He-man fought some of the masked as they surrounded him. So far James has not left the transport, which was several meters from the battlefield. None of the rebels dared to get too far from Grayskull, even though they knew James was in that carriage.

He-man punched one of the warriors, sending him away. But around him, when out of nowhere, a wall of ice rose between him and the villains. Turning, he found Frosta with her hand raised toward the wall for the first time, seeing her with a straight face. '' Go near the castle. I hold them here. "She said.

He looked at her in surprise and she snorted. '' We have no time to flirt here He-man, let's leave that for later, now go to the castle. '' She ordered again.

He recovered from the shock and ran closer to the castle; he had not realized how far he had gone so far. The hero thanked by Teela not have heard the empress of ice at that time, or the friend of your sister probably would be in danger. Putting these thoughts aside, he shot down several soldiers and prevented one of them from shooting Hawk.

The pirate quickly thanked him and fired the impact ring and knocked down another warrior, then shoved his brother-in-law and punched another warrior who was ready to knock He-man down with a swipe of a sword.

The hero frowned. 'How many times have you and Adora done this scam?'

'' I lost count. '' The pirate replied.

'Forty-two.' Bow replied after shooting an arrow. '' Well, I told these were. ''

"Shut up," Hawk exclaimed jokingly. The three of them ducked as a bolt of energy shot toward them, only to be answered with a wave.

Hawk looked at the mermaid, who was now trying to reach only James's armies without hitting the rebels. "Marmista, can you keep them busy for a few more minutes?"

''I'll try. Whatever you are trying to do, do it now! ''

He turned to He-man. '' We'll need to be in a high place. ''

"What are you thinking?" He-man asked.

'' Duncan was not developing a shield for you and She-ra? I remember having an power amplifier for emergency.''

The hero understood. '' If we broaden the power of my sword ... ''

'' Make a temporary shield. Adora said she would let us know moments before she could be released the power. We can create the shield and lower it at the right time, they won't have a chance.

'' I've done something similar once, it might work. '' He-man commented.

"More or less like when She-ra used the power of the crystal castle in Brightmoon?" Bow asked and Hawk nodded. The rebel archer exclaimed. '' We will cover, go! ''

"Stratos!" He-man shouted and the birdman flew toward him as quickly as possible. Leve Take me to the top of Grayskull. 'The friend just nodded and took him there.

xxXXXxx

James watched the battle from afar and didn't miss He-man's movement. ''What he is doing?''

'It doesn't matter now.' Kale answered and picked up the communicator. '' I want more guards here, we will not lose this battle. ''

James fumed and stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Kale asked. '' You will not screw it up now. ''

'' No, I will ensure our victory. '' With that he disappeared and within seconds a flash of light appeared in Grayskull.

'' What? '' Kale asked himself when the glare blinded him temporarily. In a matter of seconds, his eyes returned to normal and he glanced sideways. James was no longer there.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He-man descended from the top of Grayskull and entered the palace. He had managed to lift the shield, but his senses practically screamed danger soon after the glare faded. He rushed to the throne room.

xxXXXxx

James appeared in one of the rooms behind the throne room seconds before the glare, after waiting a minute to make sure no one knew he was there, he opened the door and saw the circle the wizards were in. The moment he stepped into the throne room, He-man appeared.

'' You! '' James sent the energy beam to the hero who averted at the last minute. He-man knew he needed to get James away from Leandra and the others as soon as possible.

'Don't you have what you wanted, James?' He-man asked.

"Not as long as you exist." He threw another bolt, which He-man returned with a blow of the sword. "You think I don't know your little secret, Adam."

The color faded from He-man's face. :::It can not be.:::

'' Hiding his true identity for years. Yeah, you and Adora did very well in this. '

Kowl and Broom looked at each other nervously.

::: Adam ... ::: Adora's voice came out weak in his mind and the hero swallowed hard, if his sister could hear, so could the others. Glancing from the corner, he saw his sister staring at him, though her face showed nothing of what she thought, her eyes, which were lightly glowing a pale blue, said enough.

::: I have no choice, I have to keep him talking for you to have more time. ::: He sent the bond of twins.

''If you want to get rid of me, remember she has a similar secret.' 'He-man replied. Now the cards were on the table and your friends have probably made the connections. He could have sworn he felt the look of some of them on his back.

'' Got to bewitch her once, with you again. ''

::: Can you punch him for me? ::: Adora spoke again, her voice even weaker, as if the twins' bond was giving way to the power she was wielding.

He-man didn't hold back, he gave a small smile and before James could ask why the smile, the hero lunged at him with his sword drawn.

James drew his own sword, seemingly out of nowhere, and fought He-man. The hero put no force on the blows, allowing James to keep up with the fight.

They were so oblivious to the situation that they did not notice the group shining even brighter. Leandra released Adora and Teela's hand and walked to the center, the two women holding hands and closing the circle again. Leandra took the sphere of power.

::: Adam, you need to lower the shield. ::: The voice of his sister appeared in mind.

:::I can't now.:::

::: I can't hold back any longer! :::

Out of nowhere Kowl and Hawk enter the throne room. The bird had left within minutes to find the pirate. Hawk took up the fight as soon as he entered, making He-man pull away and turn off the power amplifier. The shields around Grayskull fell.

'' Now! '' He-man shouted to the group.

"No!" James shouted and paid no attention as Hawk's fist came toward him, hitting his chin and sending him away.

Leandra linked the necklace and stones with the sphere and lifted them, everything went white.

xxXXXxx

When the colors returned, He-man looked around. James was being bound by Hawk, who soon got up and looked at the hero.

'Did it work? The former pirate asked.

The brother-in-law looked around. All the wizards were passed out. It was so much power gathered at once. Looking at his wife, He-man almost fell to his knees when he saw that she was dressed in the normal costume. Beside her, the Sorceress was in her normal uniform. ''It worked.''

At this time Miro and part of the rebels entered the castle. '' We did it! The royal guard is helping to capture the masks, but some have managed to escape ... '' Miro stopped talking when he saw Leandra. The former king was speechless.

He-man took a deep breath. ''Yes, your majesty, this is Queen Leandra. 'The hero watched his grandfather slowly approach his grandmother, she was still unconscious and he hugged her as he cried.

Bow and two other rebels caught James. '' Where we left him? ''

He-man remembered the power-inhibiting handcuffs he had caught with Fisto earlier and put on James. '' This will prevent you from creating more problems. The royal guard brought with them a transport, ask to take him to the palace, with the masks we were able to capture. '

'' Come, Hawk. Let's take them home. "He-man walked over to his wife and before reaching down to pick her up he heard a warning cry.

It all happened quickly, the hero heard the scream of the rebels containing the villain and turned in time to see James run at him with a dagger that was hidden until now. Before the hero did anything, Miro stepped forward with his own sword in hand.

"NO!" Duncan shouted, but it was too late, Miro's sword went through James while the villain did the same on Miro with the dagger, Miro whispered something to James before they both took off the blades and fell.

'' Do you have a doctor here? Healer? '' Hawk shouted as He-man ran to his grandfather. '' Hold on! '' He-man repeated. ::: Adora! ::: He sent through the bond, if she woke up, She-ra could cure her grandfather, but He-man's answer was silence, she was far from waking up.

Dr. Gray emerged from the midst of the rebels and ran to the king pushing everyone in front of him, while a doctor who came with the rebels went to James.

Gray did a quick scan and quickly did his best to stop the bleeding temporarily. '' He was lucky, half an inch and would have hit the heart. Make way, let's go to the palace! '

Hawk looked at the doctor who took care of the villain, just to see him look up at the pirate and shake his head. Hawk sighed as he shook his head too and then looked worriedly at his wife.

He-man accompanied Miro to the palace.

xxXXXxx

Three days later.

Leandra woke up to someone holding her left hand, with a slight moan of pain, she turned her head and opened her eyes, finding an adult woman beside her with brownish blond hair and blue eyes watching her. Those eyes ... her eyes herself. "Miranda?" Leandra whispered.

The eyes of Beira-Mar queen were filled with tears. '' Hi Mom ... '' She responded and hugged the queen tightly. '' I know. '' She whispered several times.

Leandra held her daughter as tightly as she could while crying together. After a while she pushed her daughter away to look at her. '' You, you ... you are beautiful. '' She managed to talk a while after. '' My girl grown. ''

Miranda hugged her again.

Several minutes later, Leandra asked. 'But what about the rest?'

"They are recovering." Her daughter replied. ''They are well. Randor and Marlena have returned to Eternia, the kingdom is in good hands again. Most wizards are slowly waking up, you were one of the first to wake up. ''

"And Miro?" Leandra asked. ''Where is your father? I know he was in battle. Can't stand still. ''

Miranda took a deep breath and explained what happened at Grayskull to her mother, who widened her eyes at every part of the story. '' He-man accompanied Dad here and the doctors had surgery with him as soon as he arrived. They managed to save him, but he'll need rest for a long time. '

Leandra nodded, concern for her husband growing with what he had done. "Keldor?" She asked hopefully.

'' The agreement he had made with Hordak after he was hit with the acid kept him alive. Technically accepting to be Skeletor kept him alive. When he broke the agreement in Grayskull, he held as long as possible. When reality returned to normal, he no longer fought the spell being reversed. He is gone. ''

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears, nor can she foresee it. Her husband was already awake? Already knew about Keldor? She left those questions for later. '' Teela? Adora? '' She had to ask.

'' Both good. The doctors examined them, took blood samples to see if the power in any way harmed them internally. '' With her mother's wide eyes, she added quickly. '' And they saw that they are fine, do not worry. Adora has already woken up and is with her husband and daughter, and Teela will have a little surprise when she wakes up. Adam is already with her. ''

'A little surprise?' Leandra raised an amused eyebrow.

Miranda smiled. '' She's a pregnant mom. They found out recently, and Adam is literally freaking out with joy and worry. '

'' At least something good came from this whole story. '' The queen mother sat down slowly. ''And your brothers? Where are?''

''Randor is cleaning up the mess James has left, and Stefan is with daddy. Don't worry, they'll be here soon. ''

'' I want to see my husband. ''

'' But mother, doctors have not you ... '' Beira-Mar queen shook her head, she had forgotten that when her mother wanted to do something, nothing prevented.

"Help me?" Leandra asked with a smile, knowing full well what her daughter had remembered.

'' Of course, but if Gray comes to fight me because you do not be resting, know that you who will listen to his complaints! ''

They both laughed a little and Miranda stepped forward and helped her mother to her feet.

A/N: Happy new year!


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33.

'' So he really is gone. '' Adora spoke and then took a deep breath shaking her head. '' I ... I know he was a villain, he tried to destroy us, but ... '' She paused a little. '' I don't believe it yet. '' She was lying on the bed in the palace infirmary with her daughter in her arms.

Hawk sat next to her and hugged his wife, placing his chin on top of her hair as he hugged her. ''I know.''

Adora wiped away the tears and turned her attention to her daughter, who continued to sleep in her arms. '' At least she is safe ... ''

Hawk looked at his daughter, sound asleep and smiled slightly.

'' And in eight months she will have a little cousin to play with. '' He added trying to change the subject, earning a laugh from Adora.

'' I don't think I'll ever forget Adam's reaction. '' She looked at Hawk with a smile.

''How to forget? He fainted!''

The two laughed together and Adora felt a slight stir in her arms. The two were quiet and looked at the girl, who just turned a little, as if to settle, and went back to sleep. '' I wonder who she got the heavy sleep from. '' Adora looked sideways at Hawk.

'' I don't know, I think about you. '' He spoke jokingly, knowing full well that she was talking about him.

'' Good morning! '' Lohni exclaimed a little loudly and was silenced by Adora and Hawk. ''Sorry."

'' What is it, old friend? '' Adora asked.

'' I've come to tell you that the masked men who escaped have just been captured, the rebels have helped us a lot with that. Your brother came up with the idea of banning them to the black hemisphere. ''

'' The mountain of the serpent? '' Adora raised an eyebrow.

'' He-man removed any technology present in the place. The construction of the wall within a radius of 1 kilometer of the mountain will be done by magic as soon as everyone goes there. ''

'' And what guarantees that they won't be able to escape? '' Hawk asked this time.

'' The combined magic of the Sorceress and Leandra. The powers of the masked men were greatly eroded when you returned our reality, it will take at least twenty years to recover, so we only need to move the wall every ten years to strengthen it. ''

The two looked at each other. It seemed like a solid plan.

'' And why are you here? '' Adora asked.

'' The king asked you to give your point of view on this. ''

'I think it's risky, but everything is risky when it comes to Adam and me. But we can't risk sending them to the prison planet and they find Hordak and the members of the horde we banned there. Then you can go ahead with Adam's plan. '' She paused. '' Any casualties? '' The princess asked. It had been almost two years since she asked that and she really hoped she didn't have to do it now.

'' Five of the soldiers the rebellion brought, ten of the masks including James, and seven of the royal guard. '' Lohni responded as diplomatically as possible, both hated to talk about it, but it was necessary. '' Of the sorcerers, only Keldor died. '' Adora had been informed by her father that morning about this, in a way she thanked that there were not many casualties, but she regretted for the lives lost. '' Do I need to do anything? ''

'' King Randor and Queen Angela are taking care of this as we speak. ''

'' Very well, thank you Lohni. ''

Lohni bowed angrily and left. Adora looked at her husband, who was looking at the window. She really hoped things would get better going forward.

xxXXXxx

'' Oh Miro ... '' Leandra exclaimed as soon as she entered her husband's room and saw him.

Miranda looked around, there was no sign of Stefan in the room.

The queen, with the help of her daughter, walked over to her husband's bed and sat down next to him. '' You can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you? ''

He continued to sleep.

'' It still took a few hours for him to wake up ... '' A voice spoke in the hall and a man thanked him before entering the room and stopping abruptly.

'' Mom ... '' He managed to speak.

'' Stefan. '' He ran and hugged her when he saw that she couldn't stand for long on her own.

Miranda watched with a small smile as her mother and brother hugged and cried.

xxXXXxx

Days later.

Teela woke up and the first thing she saw was a faint light coming from the open door to the corridor, narrowing her eyes at the light, she noticed two shadows on the floor and whispers.

'' She will wake up anytime. '' She got part of the conversation.

'' And what am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell? '' Adam s voice asked.

:::Tell? Tell what? What happened? ::: She wondered and looked around, the curtains were closed, but the clock showed it was four in the afternoon. Little by little she remembered what happened.

'' Do I tell? '' She heard that voice again. '' Your Highness, first she needs to wake up. It was a lot of power and her body is getting used to the absence of Grayskull magic. ''

A little sigh. '' I know. '' Both entered the room after a few seconds in silence, the prince was the first to notice that she had woken up.

'' Tee! '' He ran over to her and hugged her. She returned the hug, still weak.

'' Adam ... '' She kissed his cheek and looked at the owner of the other voice, discovering it belonged to Dr. Gray. She gave him a nod and looked back at her husband. ''It worked?''

Adam nodded. ''It worked.''

She looked at Gray. '' How long did I stay out? ''

'' Five days your highness. ''

''Five days?''

'' The longest five days. But we had a surprise in the meantime. '' Adam kissed her on the head and looked at Gray.

'' Are you going to make me tell? You are her husband. '' Gray joked.

'' But you're the doctor. '' Adam replied simply.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he sat at the end of the bed and looked at the couple, especially at Teela. '' Your husband already knows and you lost him by passing out when he heard the news. Princess Teela my congratulations, you are pregnant. ''

She opened her eyes wide. ''What?''

He smiled. '' There are cases and cases. Some women do not discover that they are pregnant until two months or in very rare cases, four or five months. Others find out in a few days, or two weeks, as is your case. ''

The fright quickly turned to joy. She looked at Adam, who was smiling from ear to ear. '' And you passed out ?! '' She exclaimed in amazement. '' And I didn't see that! ''

Adam rolled his eyes. '' I'll never hear the end of this ... '' He joked and hugged her with joy again.

'' But and ... '' Teela walked away quickly.

'' The whole family already knows. They were together when Gray broke the news. ''

Gray excused himself and left the room to provide privacy for future parents.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34.

That night they all met in the room where Leandra was in the infirmary that night. The family wanted to have dinner together, so Gray demanded that if they left, it would have to be in Leandra's room, since it was she who most needed to recover.

Even with what happened in the previous days, the atmosphere was light at dinner and remained so until the next morning, when Adora and Teela were released from the infirmary. Leandra would still be there for a while, and Miro even more. At this point, all the wizards woke up, including Lyn, who was asked to stay in one of the palace's guest rooms until the kings decided what to do.

Orko, DreeElle and their son returned to Eternia that same day and Cringer and his partner too, Cringer jumped on Adam as soon as he saw him, causing the prince to laugh. It had been so many months since he even cared about the weight of his old friend.

xxXXXxx

Teela and Adora met the next day in front of the pool, they sat on the sun loungers talking about the most varied subjects, until they reached the subject that Teela kept thinking about.

'' Teela. '' Adora interrupted her friend. She was lying down now, with her daughter sitting on her stomach while she held her. ::: Three months now, as you are growing fast ... ::: Aloud the princess spoke. '' You know you can ask me anything about pregnancy. I can help you, give you some tips ... ''

'' Thank you, I ... I really didn't expect and ... '' She looked around. '' I fought being pregnant! Do you know what this is?''

Adora smiled and looked at her from the corner. ''Yes I know.''

'' Me, I feel like I put the baby at risk by doing this, and using that power ... '' Teela closed her eyes and shook her head.

'' Gray said that power will have no side effects on either you or the child. ''

'' Who can guarantee this? '' Teela looked sharply at her sister-in-law.

'' You didn't know about that. '' Adora sat down again while holding her daughter tightly so she won't fall.

'' I spent days being the Sorceress ... shouldn't that tell me? ''

'' Can you calm down for a minute? '' Lohni's voice broke off. The two looked to the left and saw her friend sit on the deck chair next to Adora. '' Adora, she's just as stubborn as we are, you won't be able to convince her. ''

'' I always believed that this was a basic requirement to be a captain. '' Adora joked and the three laughed while Alexandra looked at the three without understanding.

'' There, I got a smile! '' Adora exclaimed and she and Lohni clapped hands.

'' Hahaha, cute. '' Teela replied with a smile and a hand on her stomach. After a while of silence, she asked no one in particular. '' What is? ''

'' It is still too early to find out. '' Lohni replied and propped herself up on her elbows. '' But what I do know is: you have explicit orders not to fight in the future! Orders from the queen, the king, father and husband. ''

'' The sister-in-law too. '' Adora added.

'' And mine. '' Lohni finished. '' In addition to Adora, you're the only friend I have here and I'll be an aunt again. But if you want my opinion ... '' She looked Teela right in the eye. '' I think it's a boy. ''

Teela opened her mouth and Adora interrupted before she said anything.

'' She hit mine and Alexandra is here. '' She fixed the little girl's red hair lightly. The girl was too busy fiddling with Adora's medallion to pay attention to her mother.

The three looked at the pool, the day was beautiful and perfect for a swim, but none of the three moved. I still had a lot to do. Lyn, the masked ones, the serpent mountain and that wall they planned to build, Miro ...

Teela sighed internally, knowing full well that Adam was making sure that at least the part related to Lyn and the masked men was being done.

Leandra will be released the next day, but would use her powers soon to help the wall. Teela gave a small smile, no one in this family can be quiet or still.

Lohni asked after a while. '' Did you hear from Susan? ''

'' It's recovering in Grayskull. The sorceress wanted to heal her herself. '' Adora replied with a guilty look, she had been informed when her brother found Susan. '' She was very hurt. '' He said. '' The sorceress is healing her. '' He said and the princess prayed that the former student was well.

xxXXXxx

Lyn looked around Randor's office. She, Adam and Duncan had just arrived, Randor and Marlena were already there, next to a man who looked like a robot. ::: I think it's a robot. ::: She thought.

'' Sit down Lyn. '' The king exclaimed as soon as she entered.

Lately having only been in the background, she has obeyed him.

'' That must be important, since you called me and made Adam come along. '' She spoke without emotion.

Marlena looked at her sympathetically. It had been years since she suspected that something had happened between Evil-lyn and Skeletor, now having confirmation since Keldor's death. The queen shook her head and turned to look at her husband.

For a time everyone was silent, waiting for the king to speak, which particularly annoyed Lyn, since he never liked to wait. She almost laughed. This was all very fast. She switched sides like that, but now she was doing it for Keldor. In the end he wanted to change, but time didn't help, magic didn't help. Even after years of hating Skeletor, she started to have a certain affection for him, a affection that made her want to fix - or try to fix - some of his and hers mistakes. She had gone to say that to him at the place where they buried him, along with ancient princes and princesses, even though he was a villain, that did not nullify his birth certificate - and Randor did so for at least his father to have something when he woke up.

Lyn returned to the present when the king spoke of nothing.

'' I shouldn't do what I'm going to do about your Lyn case. You caused a lot of suffering for this planet and I know you came to our side just to stay out of it when everything fell apart. '' She flinched at each word and the king paused.

Marlena put her hand in her husband's and the king continued.

'' But my mom told me what happened in Grayskull. Lyn, I've seen a lot of changes, countless changes, to just ignore yours. '' He looked at the papers on his desk. '' I can't say the same about the rest of Skeletor's goons ... ''

'' Keldor, dear. '' Marlena corrected.

'' Keldor. '' He spoke. '' We gave them a chance to change, with community work and a decrease in punishment, but none agreed and they want to stay with the masked on the mountain of the snake, even if it will become a place where none of them will leave. ''

'' I don't understand where you want to go with this. '' Lyn interrupted.

'' Eternia owes normal reality to you, just as it owes Teela, Adora, Keldor, my mother and so many others. I cannot undo the crimes you have committed with Keldor, but I can help. '' He extended a contract.

'' What is this? '' Lyn asked and he waved a hand for her to take. '' A job offer? '' She looked at him after reading.

'' To ensure the safety of cities relatively close to the wall that is already being built. '' Randor clarified. '' Do you know Ilua? ''

'' Yes, it's a small town near the serpent mountain. Skeletor thought about attacking her several times to get He-man's attention, but dismissed the idea because of the size. ''

''Exact. Being close, in case there is a security breach, you will be positioned in this city. It will be the first line of defense on the planet. Roboto is here to help with the technological part of the wall, which will be joined by magic and make a system practically impossible to cross, but we will not be foolish to think that they will not try to escape. '' Marlena replied this time.

'' But why Ilua? '' Lyn asked.

'' It is the only city that will not recognize you. They will accept your help if that happens. But if it doesn't, you will live well there. ''

'' You are ... '' She was speechless.

Adam replied. '' We're giving you a second chance, Lyn. We don't give that to all villains. Queen Leandra gave her confirmation that you are trustworthy, as is the witch of Grayskull. ''

''But...''

'' Teelana dropped all charges of her attacks on the castle. '' Duncan exclaimed. '' Lyn, think about it. It is a second chance that your friends have had and ignored. However, you will be paid by the palace to keep the peace there. ''

'' But I don't deserve it. ''

'' Yes, it deserves it. It was fast, it was, but it was true. A real change. '' Adam spoke over the top.

'' But the people ... ''

'' The people know about sacrifice and change, but they don't know where to send it. For many you may have gone to one of our moons, to help colonize there. '' Marlena said with a weak smile. '' Read the last part, dear. ''

Lyn looked down at the end of the sheet, having to concentrate to be able to read, since her eyes were full of tears.

_[... accept her as an active member of '' Masters of the universe. '', a group of heroes defending the planet Eternia and the universe.]_

Just below was a blank space for her to sign.

'' The house deed is on the other sheet, along with your new identity. '' Duncan answered before she even asked.

She looked at them. '' Thank you. '' She looked at the leaves again. '' But how do you know if I'm not going back to the path of villainy? ''

'' Leandra. '' Everyone responded as if that were obvious.

She couldn't help but smile, but soon she was gone. '' That trust, I don't deserve it. ''

Randor put a pen in front of her. ''It's your choice. If you want to get out of here and start over again, that's fine. ''

'' Aren't the masked people revolting against this wall? ''

'' They're unconscious. They will only wake up after the wall is ready. The provisions inside the mountain are more than enough for many, many years. '

Lyn looked at the pen and picked it up before signing the papers and returning it. ''When can I go?''

'' Anytime you want. '' Marlena replied.

Lyn got up and, for the first time in his life, bowed proudly to kings. '' Thank you so much, this is ... '' She was unable to finish the sentence. '' Thank you. '' She left the office.

Duncan sat on the couch. '' Do you think we've made a good decision? ''

Randor nodded. ''Amazingly. Think.''


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35.

The next day.

Leandra and the Sorceress met a kilometer away from the mountain of the serpent, because in a very isolated area the nearest city was about two kilometers from their current location. They made sure that space would not be a problem either for those inside or for those outside.

'' Ready? '' Leandra asked.

'' More than ready. Enough of that. '' The Sorceress replied.

'' You know this is not a permanent solution. '' Leandra looked at the horizon.

'' We literally have nothing to do with them, that's the only option. ''

The Queen Mother nodded and took a deep breath. Roboto had installed hundreds of thousands of technological barriers the night before, now it was their turn to do their part. Leandra raised her hands and pointed towards the mountain, Teelana did the same. Gradually the wall was erected and at the same time deepened in the earth, each time they finished creating a protection on the newly created wall, they created another one, followed by another one and so on. Hours later they were both on their knees, weakened. Leandra sat down and looked at what she had created. For anyone looking, they would not be able to see the barrier unless they touch it. But for any of the masters or heroes on the planet, the barrier glowed a constant light blue.

The Queen and the Sorceress looked at each other to confirm that they were fine, before Teelana transformed into a falcon and Leandra climbed on the skyled and returned to Eternos.

xxXXXxx

Miro had woken up moments after Leandra left and was under observation all day, of course, with his family close by.

'' She will only return when she and the Sorceress finish the wall. '' Miranda replied her father again.

'' Didn't really have any other option? '' Miro asked no one specifically.

'' That was it, or risk them meeting Hordak and starting a rebellion on the prison planet, escaping to some planet and disappearing forever. '' Adam replied.

Miro nodded, his gaze still on the door, waiting for his wife to pass as he continued to talk to the family.

They talked about everything that had happened in the last few days, the plans and what had already been done. The part that involved Keldor was the most difficult to count and it took almost an hour to get back to talking normally about something else because Miro kept crying. The former king knew very well what Keldor had been, but he conceded something to his son that few would grant, forgiveness for everything he did.

xxXXXxx

Leandra did not enter her husband's room until late afternoon, after eating and recovering his energy.

He and Randor were talking, the rest of the family was going to have dinner in the normal dining room that night, when they heard sounds of footsteps entering the room, in the blink of an eye, Leandra was in her husband's arms, crying beside him as he hugged her with force.

Miro didn't know what he was doing, whether he kissed her, hugged her or cried. So much so that they did all three. Years ago, when Evil-Lyn pretended to be Leandra, she wouldn't let him kiss her, and he didn't force it because he thought she had been held hostage by Skeletor for a long time. Thanks to the ancients they discovered the truth behind that spell.

But it didn't matter to the former king at the time. Leandra, his Leandra, was back.

'' How? '' He asked after a while.

She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. '' A place beyond time and space. Time did not pass there. It seems to me that I simply traveled to the future and not that time really passed. ''

Randor got up and silently left the room, closing the door behind him. His parents had a lot to talk about.

Leandra looked at the door as soon as her son left. She was still getting used to the fact that he was an adult man, king and father.

'' He has matured. '' Miro exclaimed and sat down with a small groan of pain. Leandra helped him to sit up. '' He is a great king. ''

'' I know. '' Leandra whispered and swallowed. '' But I didn't see it happen ... ''

Miro took his wife's hand. Feeling strange to have her hand so young in his, aged. '' Enchantress got me. ''

Leandra looked scared at Miro. ''Enchantress? Like the Enchantress? ''

'' It happened years after you disappeared. Randor took the throne right after she got me. Remember the legends of the floating islands? '' She nodded. '' I stayed in one of them for almost twenty years. But she made a point of showing me what I was missing down here. We should not blame ourselves for something that was beyond our reach at the time Lea. ''

She came over and kissed him. When they left, he asked. '' Doesn't that bother you? '' With her eyebrow raised, he explained. '' The age difference ... ''

Leandra laughed. '' Miro. If I hadn't disappeared I would have been the same age as you, of course it doesn't bother me. ''

He stroked her cheek as he told her what had happened in the past thirty-two years, what he had seen from a distance, what he had experienced and what his children had told him.

xxXXXxx

After dinner that night, Randor and Marlena did what they hadn't done in years, took a walk through their kingdom, everything was calm and for a moment it was as if they were back in the past, engaged and without much worry. No crown was on their heads and their clothes were simple. The people knew the royal family very well, but that night people just bowed their heads when kings passed by. That night they were just husband and wife and the people respected that.

The kings entered a restaurant open in the middle of the Eternos market, lights, music, smells of various types of food appeared. After they ordered the food and it was served with a big smile from the waiter, Marlena asked.

'' This is wonderful Randor, but what's all this for? ''

'' We have to celebrate the return to normality in a way. '' He poured wine for both.

'' This is not very normal for us ... ''

''Should. We're so busy running the kingdom and making the planet run right that we don't have time for ourselves Marly. '' He looked her in the eye. '' We can change some things since everything is changing and Eternia is in times of peace. ''

Marlena gave a playful smile. '' Doesn't the fact that our wedding anniversary is tomorrow have anything to do with it? ''

'' Maybe. '' He took her hand. '' I watched my parents today, and ... '' Randor sighed. 'I want to be as close to the family as possible starting today. And now we can. After years, we can do this without interruptions and attacks. ''

After eating, they walked back to the palace, watching everything around them. Even after years, Randor was grateful that Marlena had fallen for Eternia. He wouldn't have been able to get where he was without her.

His wife rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, as if she could read his mind and he hugged her. There was still much to be done, but this would be a great start for the planet after years of battles against evil.

xxXXXxx

The next day the twins were called to Grayskull.

'' It's good to see you sitting on the throne again. '' Adam greeted her.

'' It's good to see them on the same side again. ''

''What happened? There must have been a reason to call us here. '' Adora asked.

'' There is. Eternia will remain in times of peace for a while, but you already know that. '' Both nodded in agreement. '' I called them because times of peace mean no battles, that is, He-man and She-ra will not be needed for long. '' She rose from the throne.

Adam looked at her with fear. '' That doesn't mean that Grayskull will have to disappear again. Means?''

'' No Adam, I need to keep the wall. Grayskull is not going anywhere, but it is past time for you to have a rest. ''

They both looked at each other and took out their swords at the same time, before slowly handing it over to the witch. As soon as she picked them up, they both felt like something was missing.

'' It will take time to get used to the lack of Grayskull's power, it's only a matter of time now. ''

'' It was an honor to defend this place. '' Adam spoke and Adora agreed.

''No. It was an honor to fight alongside you. '' The Sorceress hugged you.

'' And what do we do now? We are no longer the heroes of the planet. '' Adam asked playfully seconds later and his mother-in-law returns the smile.

'' Be the heroes of your children. ''

A/N: Okay, I know, it's been a long time since the last update and again I'm sorry! I don't have much time lately to translate and post the chapters. This fanfic is actually ready, but the final chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36 EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

'' Alexandra, come here! '' Stela ran and took the hand of her four-year-old niece, bending down to put the tiara on her head and fix the girl's little red curls. '' Okay, now don't let go of my hand, let's get in soon. ''

'' Can I always wear this dress? '' The girl asked as she lifted the dress slightly. Stela tidied up her niece again with a laugh, but before she could respond, Duncan appeared with her other two nephews in his arms, three-year-old Adrien and Ailyn, two.

'' I'm glad I found you. '' He exclaimed. '' We need to go. It's time.''

Stela smiled brightly and took her niece's hand. '' Come on dear. ''

Alexandra followed her aunt while looking at her, still waiting for an answer. Stela whispered. '' Ask your mom later, if I say yes and she doesn't, she fights with me! '' She joked.

The girl broke into a smile.

xxXXXxx

'' They're all here. '' Stratos whispered to Ram-man as he looked around. The ballroom - the largest in the palace - was packed with members of the court of Eternia, heroes of the masters of the universe, former rebels of Etheria and several ordinary people from different parts of Eternia had been chosen to participate in the events of that afternoon.

When Stratos catches sight of Castaspella, he nudges Mekaneck's arm and nods to where she is.

'' Didn't you know? It didn't work out. '' The friend replied, receiving a raise of eyebrows from all the masters who were nearby. '' Seriously people? We never spoke again after Orko's wedding. And I heard that she found someone on Etheria. ''

'' Man, I was going to make fun of you, but now I've even lost it. '' Man-a-faces exclaimed out of nowhere.

Before either of them could say anything, Stela and Duncan appeared with the children. Mekaneck's son Philip stood up and approached Stela with a smile before turning to Duncan and taking Adrien and Ailyn from his arms. '' We take care of them, go help the kings. ''

'' Thanks. '' Duncan ran to one of the doors and out of sight.

'' Who would have thought ... Stela and Philip ... '' Buzzoff commented.

The masters agreed while watching the teenagers sitting next to the children.

After a few minutes the music started to play. Everyone settled quickly, opening a corridor between the ranks. After the guests were silent, Randor and Marlena appeared, followed by Adora and Hawk and Adam and Teela.

The six royalty members stood side by side, each couple about a meter apart: Randor and Marlena in the center, Adora and Hawk on the left and Adam and Teela on the right, all looking at the people. Alexandra smiled at her parents and Adora winked at her daughter before looking at her people. The music stopped.

Randor, Hawk and Adam's uniforms were identical, all in black with a sash from the right shoulder to the left hip, the king's was silver and the princes' gold. Adora, Teela and Marlena were dressed in the same style, the V-shaped bodice and the skirt with a small tail. The only thing that changed was the color. The order was blue, purple and light gray. Like their husbands, they all wore bands from the right shoulder to the left hip. Marlena with a silver band and the princesses with a gold band.

Duncan, the Sorceress and Miro were in front of everyone and behind the kings. With the hall packed in silence, Miro spoke first. '' People of Eternia and interplanetary guests. Welcome to the coronation of the new rulers of our planet. Today not only does one reign end, but another one rises with the new monarchs. ''

Everyone applauded and fell silent to hear the man-at-arms speak.

'' Our current kings were presented not only by one, but by two more than capable, competent and courageous heirs, ready to assume their destiny. As is commonly done in times past in coronations of twin heirs, governments will divide again. Princes and kings talked about this division. It was decided like this: Prince Adam and Princess Teela ruled the kingdom of Eternos, taking care only of matters concerning the capital of the planet. '' He paused a little. '' Princess Adora and Prince SeaHawk will be responsible for governing the planet. Taking care of matters concerning all kingdoms, assisting them in whatever they need. Just like both colonized moons on our planet, who for generations disagreed with each other. '' Taking a step back, he watched the Sorceress approach the kings.

'' Let the coronation begin. '' She spoke.

While Marlena and Randor went up beside the Sorceress, Adam sent it to his sister. :::You are ready?:::

::: Are you? ::: The answer came, right after that. ::: Yes, brother, I'm ready. :::

:::Me too. We can do that. ::: The princes turned around, never leaving their positions, but now they were looking at their parents, who had an air of pride as they looked at them.

Neither Randor nor Marlena wore crowns. They were on two pillows on their side. On the other were the crowns that once belonged to Miro and Leandra.

Together, the kings spoke. '' Princess Adora, Prince SeaHawk, get closer. ''

Adam gave a small smile.

Adora got on one knee first, being the first heiress, she felt instead of seeing her husband kneel down next to her.

Randor took the three-pointed crown that once belonged to his mother, while Marlena took a one-pointed crown - a crown that Miro only wore once in his life, as he preferred the other crown. - Randor spoke first. '' Princess Adora Leandra Gleen Miro, as the first heiress you promise to protect, command and respect the people belonging to the planet Eternia with honor, respect and dignity taking into account concerns for the population and allies outside our atmosphere? Do you promise as queen to take the front line in any battle that Eternia may have at any time, governing in peace and at war, always seeking the greatest good? ''

'' I promise to take over as queen and rule my people wherever my reign takes. Fighting and defending Eternia in times of peace and war. '' She responded as formally as possible.

Her father can not help but give her a small smile before placing the crown on her head.

She stayed in the same position while listening to her mother saying the same words to her husband, making him king of Eternia.

'' Prince SeaHawk Jeoff Blithe, do you promise to protect, command and respect the people belonging to the planet Eternia with honor, respect and dignity taking into account concerns for the population and allies outside our atmosphere? Do you promise as king to take the front line in any battle that Eternia may have at any time, governing in peace and at war, always seeking the greatest good? ''

'' I promise to take over as king and rule my people wherever my reign takes. Fighting and defending Eternia in times of peace and war. '' He replied. Marlena put the crown on her head.

Randor took Adora's hand and Marlena took Hawk's hand for both of them to stand up and look at the people**. '' Long reign Queen Adora and King Hawk of the planet Eternia! ''** They shouted together.

Everyone in the ballroom shouted the phrase, even Adam and Teela.

Adora and Hawk, now crowned, walked to Randor and Marlena's side while Adam and Teela took their knees in front of their parents and while the kings took the crowns that they wore the day before.

Adam looked at his father and noticed the tears of happiness and pride that the king radiated, as well as his mother. The coronation process was repeated, first for Adam and then for Teela.

'' Prince Adam, as an heir do you promise to protect, command and respect the people belonging to the Eternal Kingdom with honor, respect and dignity taking into account concerns for the population and allies outside our atmosphere? Do you promise as king to take the front line in any battle that Eternia may have at any time, governing in peace and at war, always seeking the greatest good? ''

'' I promise to take over as king and rule my people wherever my reign takes. Fighting and defending Eternia in times of peace and war. '' He replied. Randor gave his son an even bigger smile and put his crown on Adam's head.

Adam turned his head slightly to see his mother doing the same process with Teela.

'' Princess Teela, do you promise to protect, command and respect the people belonging to the Eternal Kingdom with honor, respect and dignity taking into account concerns for the population and allies outside our atmosphere? Do you promise as queen to take the front line in any battle that Eternia may have at any time, governing in peace and at war, always seeking the greatest good? ''

'' I promise to take over as queen and rule my people wherever my reign takes. Fighting and defending Eternia in times of peace and war. ''

Marlena put the crown on Teela's head and she and her husband got up and looked at the people.

'' **Long reign to King Adam and Queen Teela of the Kingdom of Eternos! ''**

The people repeated.

Randor and Marlena couldn't be more proud of their children, while Adam and Teela took the right side of their parents, Randor can't help but think about the past four years. It was the four quietest years he remembered, without any attacks, none at all, and he and his wife won two more grandchildren. There was nothing to overcome their happiness when the family was together.

He was still thinking about it, Marlena made the last statement as queen. '' The designation of the heirs will continue with the legacy that was given to the parents, unless the heir denies his command over the kingdom. Princess Alexandra by birth is named crown princess of Eternia, while Prince Adrien by birth is named crown prince of Eternos. ''

Randor came out of his reverie to speak his line.

'' Any and all matters about Eternals and Eternia will continue to be resolved here in the palace. As few know, there are two throne rooms because of two rulers in ancient times. From now on, this second throne room is reopened for matters related to Eternia. The throne room, popularly known as the main one, will continue to deal with the affairs of Eternos. ''

The people applauded again, everyone with smiles on their faces.

Knowing that the formal part of the ceremony had been completed, Alexandra got up and ran to her parents before Stela could catch her.

Adora smiled as she bent down and took her daughter in her arms, much of the room laughed, especially when the children of Adam and Teela did the same. Adam took Adrien and Teela took Ailyn.

As soon as the guests got up, the witch made a motion with her hand for the countless seats to disappear to make room in the great hall.

The guests dispersed to various places in the hall and many of them went to talk to the new kings.

The twins saw faces known and unknown to them, received congratulations on countless things besides the coronation, mainly from Queen Angela, who hugged both and said she was proud. '' I've seen you grow up in these years, mature. No one is more ready for this than you two. ''

'' Thank you. '' Both responded. After a few hours of celebration, a surprise guest appeared.

'' Susan? '' Adora exclaimed and hugged the woman. ''How are you?''

'' Very well, Your Majesty. '' She replied with a smile. '' Four years of helping to repair the damage Skeletor and the masked ones have done has helped me find myself. ''

'' This is good. '' Hawk's voice came up and they both turned and realized Adam was with him.

'' It's good to see you again. ''

'' It's good to see you fighting on the right side. '' Adam replied and she gave a small smile before looking around. '' Where is Teela? ''

'' It's past Ailyn's bedtime, she went to bed. ''

'' But what about your boy? ''

'' He's with my parents. Alexandra is together. It looks like the two are stuck together like glue, wherever Alexa goes, Adrien goes after her. ''

Everyone laughed.

They looked at the party.

'' This adventure is not over yet, is it? '' Susan asked.

'' No. '' Adora replied and Adam added.

'' Actually, I like to think it's a new beginning for all of us. ''

'' He became king in a few hours and is already philosophizing like a… watch out Hawk, you're the next to be like this. '' Susan joked.

More laughter from the group. Both women excused themselves and went out talking.

Adam smiled and then looked for his son, who was playing with his cousin, and Cringer and Laila's puppies.

'' He's fine Adam. And it looks like he's not sleepy, '' Hawk commented as he looked at the children.

Adam nodded. '' Alexandra too. ''

Out of nowhere his mother appeared at his side. '' You two come to play with your children. This is the fastest phase of their life, in a few years you two will miss them little. ''

The two kings lifted their shoulders and accompanied Marlena because they both knew she was right.

Teela appeared beside Adora shortly after Susan left. '' Was it Susan? ''

''It was.''

'' And she can't stay? ''

'' She chose to leave the party early, she still doesn't feel comfortable. ''

Teela nodded. ''I understand.''

The two queens watched their husbands playing with the children. '' Those four years passed quickly. '' Teela whispered.

'' Yes, but I'd like it to go a little slower ... '' One of the palace butlers passed with a tray of snacks and Teela ran out of the room.

Adora frowned and followed her sister-in-law into the empty hallway, only to find her vomiting in a trash can. She approached her friend and rubbed her back. '' You know ... '' Adora started. '' I know that twins tend to have things and do things at equal times. Since I came home this has proven to be true most of the time, but this is the first time we've been able to do it at the same time. ''

Teela slowly turned to her friend. '' Are you pregnant too? '' When Adora smiled, Teela started laughing.

'' When did you find out? ''

''Some days ago.''

'' So you haven't had any wine ... ''

'' Just like you haven't taken it either. '' Adora said it was fun.

Teela finished getting up. '' I think I have a plan. ''

'' Here comes ... ''

'' We're going to take the kids to bed and stay there. I don't know about you, but I can't stand the smell of snacks anymore. ''

Adora laughed. '' It looks like a solid plan. ''

'' A solid plan that I'm going to put into practice. '' Teela wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked over to the hall door. ''You come?''

Adora walked beside her sister-in-law to the family. After so many years of battles, it was worth it for everything she has today.

_End._

_A/N: And again we come to the end of another fanfiction. It was a lot of fun to write this series ... this year will be 3 years since I launched the first story. I hope you enjoyed it and had fun just like me. I am starting to work on a new story aimed at Alexandra and Adrien as new Grayskull guardians, but I am not sure that I will publish this fanfic before June or July. Once again thank you all so much for reading my stories, you guys are awesome!_


End file.
